Harry Potter y el Medallón del Destino
by Ninde Elhenair
Summary: A partir de ahora la clase de DCAO s centrará en Seres Mágicos; teniendo como tema principal el equilibrio que hay entre las razas memoriales: Los Sabios Elfos... y por supuesto...  Los Vampiros
1. Secreto en la noche

**Capítulo 1: Secreto en la noche**

Corría de forma apresurada, volteando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, esquivando árboles, arbustos y toda clase de objetos de ese bosque tan tenebroso. Sentía el miedo en su interior, obligando a su corazón a latir más rápido que de costumbre, bombeando adrenalina por sus venas. Pero él sólo quería correr, escapar.

El chico de cabellos rojos dobló por una esquina, sentía el viento frío estrellarse contra su pálida piel, sus pies ya estaban cansados de tanto correr, sin embargo no podría detenerse, no ahora que había logrado escapar de la muerte, y no volvería a estar a su merced, simplemente no lo permitiría. Miró hacia arriba, como por instinto, pero sin dejar de correr con todas sus fuerzas; allí en lo alto, apenas y se deslumbraban siete estrellas con suerte, ya que las nubes de intenso color negro cubrían el cielo casi en su totalidad; enfocó la vista en los cielos, para asegurarse de que no lo seguía por el aire. En un momento, menos de una milésima de segundo, le pareció ver una sombra cruzar por encima de él, se estremeció ante este suceso, volvió rápidamente la vista al camino.

Lo que vio le heló la sangre, enfrente suyo estaba su perseguidor, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si lo estuviese esperando desde hacia tiempo, pero ambos sabían que ese tiempo no había sido más de un segundo si acaso; el joven pelirrojo intentó frenar sus pasos, pero por inercia, su cuerpo se abalanzo hacia el frente, cayendo de bruces ante los pies de aquel sujeto. Intentó ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda, reducido a un espacio pequeño, pudo mirar de reojo como su agresor lo retenía contra el suelo presionando fuertemente su pie contra su espalda, asegurándose de que la huida no se realizara.

–¿A dónde crees que vas, Ned?– preguntó de manera fría el sujeto, con un dejo de burla en su voz

–Huía de ti, maldito ¿qué no es obvio?– respondió el pelirrojo de nombre Ned, tratando de liberarse

–¿Por qué? Si apenas nos estábamos divirtiendo... sin embargo creo que no corriste tan desesperado como yo esperaba. Es decir, tienes menos de 20 años, aún eres joven y con energías, así que creo que si no tuvieras ojos, correrías con más... desesperación

Ned sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, sin sus ojos ya no podría ver el camino, ni regresar a su hogar, o mínimo escapar de ese psicópata, giró hacia ambos lados su rostro, buscando otra alternativa de escape; pero sus movimientos se vieron interrumpidos por una mano que le jaló los cabellos, haciendo que su cabeza se estirara hacia atrás, provocándole un intenso dolor en el cuello. Vio los ojos de su agresor, los cuales eran rojos y siniestros.

–Tus ojos siempre me han gustado ¿sabes? El color negro es mi favorito... será interesante el verte correr completamente ciego, veo que el hecho de robar un poco de tu sangre no fue lo suficientemente divertido, al menos no para mi– se expresó el sujeto, tocando con las yemas de los dedos de su otra mano, dos pequeños orificios en la yugular del joven. Sonrió de manera siniestra y puso su dedo índice en el párpado derecho del joven, comenzando a presionar con fuerza pero muy despacio para causar el mayor dolor posible, vio con alegría como un poco de líquido rojo comenzaba a brotar del ojo, deleitándose con el grito de dolor que emitía Ned, cuando...

–¡Ya es suficiente, Malcolm!– gritó una voz desde las alturas, deteniendo la tortura. La voz resonó en todo el bosque, haciendo que los pocos pájaros que había en el lugar salieran volando del miedo. De las alturas descendió una figura femenina, tenía una blusa de color rojo con una falda negra un poco arriba de las rodillas, e iba cubierta por una gabardina larga de color negro, un negro que se confundía con el bosque en general –¿No te cansas de torturar a los mortales?

–No– respondió Malcolm, con una sonrisa demente en el rostro

–Pero con que cinismo me contestas– se expresó la mujer, sin salir de su escondite en las sombras. Pero haciendo notar que estaba harta de la actitud del sujeto

–¿Querías una respuesta no?

–Lo que quiero es que dejes a ese humano tranquilo... todavía no ha llegado el Ciclo Lunar de Otoño, por lo que no veo la razón por la cual haya que asesinar a un mortal– siguió la mujer, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el frente, como viendo a su compañero, pero en realidad observaba al joven que sollozaba de forma incontenible –Déjalo ir

–¿Es una orden acaso?

–Si

–¿Ahora quién es la que contesta de manera cínica?

–No lo volveré a repetir de nuevo, Malcolm

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo– respondió el sujeto, dejando de aprisionar al joven. Se levantó y miró a su interlocutora –Eres rara

–Me apego a las reglas que es diferente, hermano– soltó ella, se dirigió hacia el joven que estaba todavía tirado, gimiendo de dolor, se arrodillo y con suavidad lo tomó por el mentón, pero él se alejó –No te haré nada, niño, yo no soy como el insensato este que se divierte con el dolor ajeno– dijo de forma dulce, refiriéndose a su hermano. El joven dejó que ella examinara sus ojos, sintió que ella no era como el otro –¿Qué edad tienes, niño?

–Tengo 16 años– murmuró él, sintiendo como la mujer rozaba suavemente su párpado herido

–Debería ponerme celoso, hermanita... ni siquiera a mi me hablas con tanta dulzura– se expresó Malcolm de forma tierna, pero siendo sarcástico, como burlándose del tono de ella

–¿Tu nombre?– continuó ella, ignorando a su hermano

–Robert Levincolle– respondió el muchacho pelirrojo, sintiendo un agradable calor en su ojo derecho

–¿Levincolle? Hijo de Julian y Karol ¿no?– dijo la mujer delineando con la uña de su dedo índice, el contorno del ojo de Robert, curándolo con su propia magia.

–Así es... no preguntaré como es que conoces a mi familia

–Mejor así... bien, niño. Ya estas curado, así que mejor vete antes de que este loco vuelva a querer jugar al gato y al ratón ciego, por suerte para ti esta vez fue lento al tratar de sacarte los ojos, de haber usado su método normal, yo no habría podido hacer nada al respecto por mucho que lo hubiera intentado– sonrió ella, levantándose y dándole la espalda al joven para ver a su compañero, que parecía muy aburrido y decepcionado –En cuanto a ti...

–Disculpe ¿cómo se llama usted? ¿qué es usted?

–Soy lo mismo que él, la diferencia es que yo no busco la diversión torturando a mortales hasta la muerte, digamos que he salvado más humanos de los que supuestamente debería matar... mi nombre lo sabrás a su tiempo, niño Levincolle... ahora regresa a tu casa y no comentes nada de lo que has pasado aquí, hazlo como un favor hacia mí– le respondió sin mirarle todavía, pues sus ojos estaban llenos de maldad y podría asustarlo

El joven giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sintió como la fuerza había regresado a su cuerpo y le permitía correr con la misma vitalidad de antes de que el sujeto de nombre Malcolm lo capturara y torturara.

No iba a revelar nada de lo ocurrido en esos tres espantosos días, en parte por hacer le un favor a la joven, y en parte por que nadie le iba a creer; A pesar de ser un mago y asistir al colegio Hogwarts, era muy improbable, sino imposible, el hecho de ser capturado por un vampiro fuera del ciclo lunar.

–¿Por qué haces esto? Me arruinas toda la diversión, niña

–No me llames así, sabes que lo detesto– dijo de manera fría la joven, dando un paso al frente, dejando que la luna, que había estado oculta tras una nube unos segundos antes, iluminara su rostro tan pálido como la nieve.

–Tu misma te has ganado ese nombrecito, hermana... ya que llamas así a todos mis compañeros de juegos

–A tus víctimas querrás decir– continuó ella, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente

–Es la mejor forma que tienes de arruinarme el día ¿sabes?

–Si tu te entretienes torturando a humanos inocentes, yo lo hago salvándolos de ti

–No pareces un vampiro, "niña"

–¡He dicho que dejes de llamarme así!– gritó molesta, descruzó los brazos y los puso a sus costados, apretando con fuerza los puños, mirando a los ojos de Malcolm.

–¡Agh!– gritó el vampiro, cayendo de rodillas y tapándose la cara con las manos –¡Mis ojos! ¡Me quemaste los ojos!

La joven relajó sus manos y se acercó al hombre, puso su mano derecha sobre los ojos de Malcolm y una aura roja apareció alrededor de su mano, emitiendo ese resplandor, al retirar su mano se levantó, al igual que en la vez anterior, había curado las heridas, que esta vez ella había ocasionado con su mirada. Malcolm se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado, se sacudió la tierra del pantalón de mezclilla negro y miró con ironía a la joven. No tenía mas de 1000 años, y poseía el poder de lastimar a los de su misma especie, cosa que el no había logrado en sus 3015 años de vida. Ahora sabía por que de un día para otro todos los vampiros la habían dejado de llamar "niña", con seguridad se intimidaron después de que ella les quemó los ojos

–No se si agradecerte o reclamarte por lo que me hiciste, hermanita.

–Mejor no digas nada... tenemos que regresar, yo debo preparar mi equipaje para partir mañana mismo a América, como un humano común y corriente– alegó antes de que su hermano dijera algo como que los vampiros no necesitaban viajar en avión, sino que podían aparecerse como siempre

–Es por el trato que tienes con ese sujeto ¿verdad?

–Así es...

–Se puede saber por lo menos a que vas a América.

–Voy a averiguar ciertas cosas

–Relacionadas con ¿qué o quién?

–Tienen que ver con el-niño-que-vivió

_**Notas de la autora: **_

Uhhhh…. Este fanfic lo tenia en otra pagina pero mejor lo pongo en esta, espero que tenga igual éxito aquí.

Ojala les guste mucho mi nuevo trabajo… reviews please =D

Gracias Kari por ayudarme…


	2. El regalo de tía Petunia

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… pero esta trama si, y lo hago sin fines de lucro, esperando les gusto… bye bye._

_**HARRY POTTER Y EL MEDALLÓN DEL DESTINO**_

**Capítulo 2: El regalo de tía Petunia **

Un silencio sobre natural reinaba en Privet Drive.

Para la mayoría de los que vivían en ese lugar, ese silencio era más que agradable, sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo de todos lo habitantes, ya que en el número 4, cierto chico de cabellos negro azabache y totalmente enmarañados, lo encontraba por demás escalofriante. Un sonido, hasta el más insignificante ruido perturbaba a Harry Potter, un joven de 15 años y de menuda apariencia que se encontraba en su cama, boca abajo y escribiendo con mucho cuidado en una libreta, sosteniendo con firmeza entre sus dedos un bolígrafo. Se había abstenido de usar pergaminos que podría necesitar después y tinta que podría manchar las sábanas.

A veces tengo miedo de mi mismo, siempre que creo estar a salvo de todo lo que tenga que ver con Voldemort, me doy cuenta de que no puedo estar más lejos de la realidad. Aunque me horrorice admitirlo, cada día son mas las similitudes que hay entre nosotros, tanto que a veces pienso que compartimos un misma mente. El sólo recuerdo de lo que pasó el año anterior en el Ministerio de Magia, donde por mi culpa cinco de mis amigos estuvieron a punto de morir a manos de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, me trae pesadillas... a tal grado que mis noches de sueño se han convertido en horas de sueño, además de que me es imposible olvidar a Sirius, el sólo hecho de verlo caer detrás del velo, con la falsa esperanza de verlo regresar, me causó un impacto fuerte, a tal caso que incluso tía Petunia se ve algo... conmocionada con mi actitud; desde que tengo memoria, ella nunca se preocupo por mi ni cuando tenía varicela, a menos que haya interpretado mal el "No te acerques a mi Dudders, no quiero que mi pastelito se vea como tú", como una notoria preocupación hacia mi.

Y sin embargo estos días ha estado de por sí extraña, y es que desde que llegue a esta casa, parezco un tipo de fantasma, deambulando sin rumbo fijo alguno... me extrañó que hoy, precisamente hoy, un día antes de mi cumpleaños, entrara a mi cuarto cuando tío Vernon estaba dormido, a preguntarme si estaba bien, y al verme tan perdido en mis propios pensamientos, se fue, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada que no podía ser otra cosa que no fuese lástima.

Ya pasan de las 12 de la noche... vaya, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Harry! Acabas de cumplir 16 años... otro cumpleaños lejos de mis amigos, de mi mundo, de mi hogar. Es decir, puede que aquí haya pasado diez años de mi vida, pero esto para mi es una casa, no un hogar.

Voldemort... él es el único causante de esto, según la profecía, uno de los dos no puede quedar vivo, pero no me explico como enfrentarme a él, cuando incluso el profesor Dumbledore le dejó escapar cuando pudo haber acabado con el... a veces pienso que la única forma de enfrentármele es pensar como é...l pero eso es algo que no quiero ni pienso hacer, nunca...

_–Pues estas siguiendo sus pasos, sólo mírate, escribiendo en un diario como el lo hizo en alguna ocasión– dijo una voz familiar en su cabeza. Con estas palabras, Harry alejó la libreta lejos de si, y arrojó la pluma hacia el espejo, causándole una pequeña grieta. Viró la cabeza en busca del origen de esa voz, sin encontrar su origen. _

_– _Debió haber sido mi imaginación– pensó Harry, frotándose la cicatriz, no sentía dolor, pero si una inquietud desesperante, esa voz, esa voz no podía ser de nadie más que de…

–¿Harry, te encuentras bien? Escuche un ruido– era la voz de tía Petunia la que interrumpió los pensamientos del joven, este se levantó de la cama rápidamente y recogió el bolígrafo del suelo no sin antes esconder su libreta bajo la cama.

–Si, tía Petunia… estoy bien es sólo que… tuve un accidente…

_–Santo Dios– vociferó antes de entrar a la habitación. Caminó hacia Harry y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, le observó la cara con atención –¿Te duele la cicatriz?– preguntó realmente preocupada _

–No– respondió Harry con mucha incertidumbre. Vio como su tía miraba hacia todos lados y abría la ventana, miraba en todas direcciones y regresaba con Harry –¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Pensé... en dementores... no importa, me voy a dormir y tú deberías hacer lo mismo– dijo tratando de fingir un tono de dureza, que sonó muy falso. Giró sobre sus talones y depositó un pequeño paquete, que llevaba escondido en su bata de dormir, en el escritorio, giró el rostro y con una tímida sonrisa dijo –Feliz cumpleaños, Harry

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y su tía se fue. Con mucha curiosidad, cogió el paquete, que estaba envuelto en un papel azul cielo muy bonito con un moño azul marino adornándolo. Adentro venía un bulto cubierto por una tela negra, pero encima venía una carta que decía.

Harry:

Seguramente estarás extrañado de mi comportamiento últimamente, yo misma lo estoy, pero desde que regresaste noté que una tristeza te rodeaba, supongo que perdiste a alguien querido, por que es la misma expresión que tenía yo cuando murió tu madre, creo que es el gesto de tristeza de los Evans. Absteniéndonos a recibir ayuda de cualquier tipo mientras el dolor nos consume. Si, Harry, sufrí por la muerte de Lily, era mi única hermana después de todo, y tú eres su único hijo, eres lo único que me queda de ella.

Quizás lo que me hizo renegar de ella fueron los celos, pues inmediatamente obtuvo la mayor atención de mis padres, pero también la admiraba mucho, siempre ha sido mi hermana, y siempre la tendré en mi corazón. Me di cuenta de todas estas cosas cuando recibí una carta de cierta persona... que me pidió no mencionara su nombre, pero me hizo reflexionar, que eres todo lo que me queda de la familia de mis padres cuando me contó los peligros que has pasado en Hogwarts, todas las veces que te enfrentaste a la muerte y saliste librado de ella. Pero no quiero que te arriesgues mas, no quiero perder lo único que me quedó de mi hermana, no te sigas arriesgando y trata de no meterte en problemas.

Este es un pequeño regalo, espero que te guste.

Y no te rías, tu madre nunca fue buena con los trabajos manuales.

Tu tía Petunia

Harry estaba muy confundido, por primera vez se sentía parte de una familia, donde los padres ausentes lo dejaron al cuidado de una tía, que tarde o temprano lo iba a reconocer como un miembro de su familia.

Tomó el pequeño bulto que estaba dentro de la cajita y lo desenvolvió, era una especie de relicario muy bonito, al abrirlo, no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, pues una foto de sus padres estaba en el interior, pero de repente, Lily salía de la foto aparentemente después de haber escuchado algo y regresó con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, entonces un llanto de bebé se escuchó muy bajo y la voz de su madre cantando. Entonces la imagen de su padre lo miro, y sin saber Harry como, comenzó a hablar.

–Hola, hijo– dijo James, saludándolo. Era la primera vez que se establecía un contacto padre e hijo –Desgraciadamente si tienes en tu poder este relicario es por que ni tu mamá ni yo estamos contigo. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaremos contigo, la muerte no impedirá que sigamos velando por ti...

–Este relicario es nuestra Memoria, Harry– continuó su madre, sin dejar de arrullar al bebé en sus brazos –Así podremos estar contigo siempre que nos necesites, dejamos parte de nuestra alma en este pequeño aparato, algo así como un recuerdo vivo, para que sepas que siempre vamos a estar contigo... no teníamos planeado que salieras en la foto, pero creo que pediste a gritos que así lo hiciéramos, y pensándolo bien, creo que es lo mejor.

–Después de haber retado a Voldemort en dos ocasiones, creo que tendremos suerte si te vemos ingresar a Hogwarts, hijo. Te preguntarás que fue lo que hicimos, pues verás, mientras torturaban a un matrimonio, los Longbottom, Lily y yo los ayudamos a escapar, disfrazándonos de mortífagos y rescatándolos antes de que los mataran, por suerte ellos están bien en estos momentos, y acaban de tener a su hijo que nació exactamente el mismo día que tú ¿curioso, no? me parece que le pusieron Neville... esa fue la primera vez

–La segunda vez fue cuando intentaba conseguir que los vampiros se aliaran a él, para su mala suerte no sabía que yo conocía a un integrante de la familia del clan dominante y que ella y yo somos muy buenas amigas. Cuando se estaba entrevistando con el líder del clan, aparecimos tu padre y yo, y como no le convenía enfrentarse al clan de vampiros más poderosos, se fue no sin antes mirarnos con cierto odio

–En fin– suspiró James encogiéndose de hombros –Sólo queríamos decirte lo mucho que te amamos, y confía siempre en tus tíos, en el fondo son buenos… creo– en ese momento, Lily le dio un codazo en las costillas, lo que hizo reír a Harry pues su padre no se la esperaba –Es la verdad, también puedes recurrir a Sirius Black, tu padrino o a Alissa Black, tu madrina

–Bueno, hijo, tenemos que irnos, y recuerda que te amamos muchísimo– finalizó su madre, Harry cerró el relicario y miró la inscripción de atrás, "Para nuestro amado hijo". Al ver con detenimiento la tela en la que venía el regalo, se percató de que era un gorro de bebé con puntadas muy variadas y algo deformes, de un momento a otro le recordaron a los gorros que fabricaba Hermione cuando insistía con el PEDDO. Ahora entendía la peculiar firma de tía Petunia.

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, al girar vio como Hedwig depositaba una gran bolsa en la cama de Harry, este se sorprendió al verla, se guardo el relicario y el gorro en el bolsillo y fue con su lechuza. Esta lucía realmente agotada, pero trato de erguirse al ver a Harry, él le acarició las plumas y la puso en su jaula donde ya tenía alimento y agua fresca preparada.

Era como si Hedwig ya supiera cuando cumplía años Harry, pues desapareció dos días antes sin justificación alguna. Al abrir la bolsa vio que contenía varios paquetes en su interior. El primero era de Ron, que contenía tablero de ajedrez mágico con la siguiente nota:

Hola Harry:

Espero que te la estés pasando lo mejor posible este día, y que los muggles no te molesten demasiado. Ojalá que te guste tu regalo, y más te vale, por que me costó mucho trabajo conseguir el dinero para comprarlo, tuve que ser el catador de los nuevos caramelos de Fred y George por tres largas semanas (por suerte mis dedos dejaron de ser de pan duro cuando encontraron el remedio al día siguiente). Y créeme que no fueron semanas muy agradable que digamos, pero con lo que me pagaron, reuní lo suficiente junto con mis ahorros para comprar este tablero y además comprarme uno a mi... por cierto, tal parece que Hermione si cumplió su amenaza y fue a visitar a Viktor Krum a Bulgaria... no sé que le ve, la verdad, pero en fin, no creo que sea algo que me incumba mucho que digamos.

Bueno, creo que es todo lo que tengo por decirte, Harry, que pases un buen... digo, que pases un aceptable cumpleaños.

Atte: Ron

Harry no pudo más que sonreír ante estas palabras, el simple hecho de imaginarse a ron con dedos de pan duro era sumamente divertido, abrió con cuidado el tablero y observó con detenimiento las piezas mágicas, que al ver a su nuevo dueño se enderezaron y le hicieron una pequeña reverencia. Tomó su regalo con cuidado y lo colocó sobre su baúl.

Después se regreso y tomó el segundo paquete, era un gran libro, que daba a entender quien se lo había enviado, abrió la envoltura y observó con detenimiento el título del libro negro. Ya una vez Hermione lo había sorprendido al darle un libro de cuidado de la escoba voladora, pero ese regalo no era ni la mitad de este que ahora tenía entre sus manos. Miró sonriente el encabezado de letras azul platino _"Guía del nuevo auror. Encantamientos indispensables y reglas básicas a seguir". _

–¡Vaya!– dijo Harry mientras hojeaba el libro con excitación, a mitad del libro venía la carta de Hermione, así que la tomó y la abrió.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!

Quería asegurarme de que el libro te gustara, así que me puse una teoría, si te gustaba, hojearías el libro y así encontrarías mi carta, y si la estas leyendo, prueba una de dos opciones. Una, te gustó el libro y lo hojeaste hasta dar con mi carta; ó dos, al tratar de guardar el libro, sin ningún interés en él, la carta cayó al suelo. Sinceramente espero que haya sido a primera por que he de confesar que me fue casi imposible comprar el libro, el encargado de la tienda alegó que, era "demasiado joven para ser auror o entrar a la escuela de aurores y que no sabía que ningún colegio de magia en la actualidad tuviera una asignatura que requiriera este libro, así que ahora tienes algo que agradecerle a Tonks, que me hizo el favor de comprar el libro por mí. En fin, que te la pases bien el resto de las vacaciones.

Besos: Hermione Granger

PD: Le he dicho a Ron que he ido a Bulgaria a ver a Víctor, lo cual no es cierto, pero si le decía que iba a comprar este libro (por que sólo se consigue haya) podría haberme ganado la idea. Sólo no se lo digas.

Con una sonrisa notoria dejó el libro a un lado, le hubiera gustado leerlo toda la noche, pero la curiosidad de saber que eran los otros paquetes lo invadió, así que poco a poco fue abriendo los regalos: Un pastel de Ginny; una gran caja con la nueva versión de dulces de Hogsmade ("Sapos de chocolate", con figuras coleccionables de grandes magos y brujas incluidos) de parte de Hagrid; un completísimo paquete de dulces truco de los gemelos Weasley; unas botas de piel de dragón de parte de Charlie (–No puedo imaginarme por que de dragón) y un nuevo reloj de parte de Bill; y la típica carta de Hogwarts.

Cuando terminó de sacar las cosas miró dentro de la bolsa, ya no había nada en su interior, así que metió sus regalos de nuevo a la bolsa, excepto las ranas de chocolate y el pastel, los quería tener a la mano después del desayuno tan estricto de Duddley, suspiró algo cansado y miró el reloj. Eran las 2: 41 de la mañana. Definitivamente ya era tarde y tenía sueño, estaba por irse a la cama cuando unos golpeteos en la ventana llamaron su atención, era una lechuza rojiza con manchas negras que a Harry le resultó muy familiar, la dejó entrar y esta depósito un pequeño paquete en la cama.

Harry lo tomó y vio que era una pequeña pulsera plateada, tan pequeña que sólo un bebé podría usarla, la examinó con cuidado y vio que atrás venía una inscripción: Harry James Potter. 31/07. 2:43 a.m.

Miró con atención la pequeña esclava y por lo que pudo razonar era la pulsera que le pusieron el día en que nació. Miró hacia la cama y vio una carta y lo que parecía ser una fotografía. Tomó esta última y vio que en ella venían sus padres sosteniéndolo mientras era bautizado por un hombre alto, de cabello negro que le cubría parte del ojo izquierdo con mucha elegancia, que supo era Sirius; pero había algo mas, una mujer de cabello rubio castaño, lacio y que le llegaba a la cintura, sujetado en una coleta muy simple pero que le hacía destacar sus hermosas facciones, que se acentuaban con sus peculiares ojos grises y ambarinos, un poco rasgados. Con intriga, tomó la carta y la leyó:

Hola, querido Harry:

Seguramente no sabrás quien soy, pero espero pronto podamos hablar como se debe. ¡Es increíble ver como creciste en un año, la pulsera de recién nacido que te pusieron en San Mungo, te quedó chica antes de cumplir tu primer año! así que me la quedé, prometiendo que algún día te la regresaría, y ese día llegó hoy, querido Harry.

Supe lo de Sirius y no sabes como sufrí por ello, pero no es para hablar de cosas tristes por las que te escribo, sino para que poco a poco sepas quien soy y me aceptas.

Sinceramente: Alissa

–¿Alissa?– meditó Harry leyendo con detenimiento la carta. Ese nombre le resultaba familiar –¿Alissa? – volvió a repetir, haciendo mucho esfuerzo por recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre –¡Alissa!– exclamó al recordar cierto relicario regalo de su tía Petunia –Mi madrina...

Lentamente, la carta que sostenía entre sus dedos cayó al suelo.

***/*/*/*/*/***

Yeiii!!!

He aquí la continuación de mi historia que espero realmente les este gustando… yo sinceramente mientras la voy leyendo voy reviviendo el pasado de cuando tenia 16 añitos y la escribí por primera vez XD… Sisisisi recuerdo tantas cosas y se me ocurren nuevas para la historia, que desafortunadamente tuve que dejar inconclusa en otra pagina, que no la mencionare (perdon Adhara) porque la deje por ahí del cap 7 y prefiero guardar la emoción.

Muchas gracias a Kary G., Saiyury11 y a .Moony, por leer mi historia, espero no defraudarlas

See ya!


	3. Alumno y tutor

_Disclaimer: _Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling Sólo los nuevos personajes son de mi invención =P

**Capítulo 3: Alumno y tutor**

Esa noche no pudo dormir muy tranquilo que digamos, el sólo hecho de recordar el último regalo que recibió lo tenía perturbado ¿cómo era posible que así como así, de la noche a la mañana tuviera una madrina? Nunca supo que Sirius estuviera casado, él nunca se lo mencionó antes... pero pensándolo bien, no tuvieron mucho tiempo que digamos para hablar de su vida personal.

¿Pero si fuese una trampa? No, no podía serlo, le había enviado la pulsera de registro de su nacimiento. Esto era muy confuso.

–¡Potter!– gruñó tío Vernon –Baja a desayunar, no seas flojo, rápido

–Voy, tío Vernon– dijo Harry de manera monótona. Se levantó y se puso un cambio de ropa, una camiseta azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro que le había regalado el profesor Moddy el año pasado antes de subir al expreso de Hogwarts –Buenos días

Pero como siempre no obtuvo respuesta. Su tío leía el periódico, abierto en la sección de bienes raíces, traía puesto uno de sus mejores trajes y su peinado estaba tan unido al cuero cabelludo que parecía que tuviese la cabeza pintada, mientras que su primo lucía también un traje que Harry reconoció como el que compró tío Vernon y que le había quedado un poco apretado, pero a Duddley apenas y le quedaba, y esto era obvio por que cada vez que hacía un movimiento lo hacía con mucho cuidado para no romper el traje con algún movimiento brusco. Harry se sentó en frente de su primo, que comía con mucho cuidado su pedazo de apio con zanahorias en pedazos y un té verde sin azúcar; estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, que no se percató que su tía le servía el mismo desayuno pero había algo singular en ese pequeño desayuno, un poco de apio simulaba un pastel y las zanahorias formaban claramente 16 velas. Harry tomó un tenedor y comenzó a picar su comida, en un instante volteó a ver su plato y observó con detenimiento el pequeño pastel, giró su vista disimuladamente hacia su tía, que se encontraba haciendo una lista de supermercado pero no lo volteó a ver.

–Bien, Petunia, querida– dijo después de quince minutos tío Vernon, llamando la atención de todos –Es hora de que Dudders y yo vayamos a la empresa; recuerda que hay que dar una buena impresión, hijo. Más hoy, por ser el día de campo padre e hijo de la compañía.

–Que tengan suerte, querido... pórtate bien, Duddley– dijo tía Petunia, besando en la frente a Duddley, que después de eso, se paró tan lento, que a Harry le pareció que le habían puesto un botón de cámara lenta –Yo iré al supermercado a comprar la despensa y unas cuantas cosas extras

–Bien... y tú, mas vale que te portes bien mientras ni tu tía ni yo estamos...

–Espera, Vernon. Harry irá conmigo– interrumpió Petunia, miradas sorprendidas de parte de los otros tres –No esperarás que yo cargue todas las cosas yo sola ¿o si? – agregó rápidamente, revisando la lista que tenía entre las manos

–Tienes razón... entonces, trata de comportarte como una persona, lo más normal que puedas, ¿entendiste? – gruñó Vernon a Harry, este asintió.

Cuando padre e hijo se fueron, Harry se le quedó mirando a su plato a medio comer y esbozó una media sonrisa al ver el gesto de su tía, sin duda algo la había cambiado, pues ahora lo trataba como un ser humano y eso era raro para él. Miró a su tía que se quitaba el delantal de cocina y tomaba las llaves que estaban sobre la mesa junto a su bolso.

–Bueno, Harry, vamos a comprar algo de despensa– dijo de un modo, quizá no tan dulce ni empalagoso como le hablaba a su hijo, pero en definitiva mucho más amable que en los 15 años que había vivido con ella. Salieron de la casa y tomaron un taxi al supermercado, Harry miraba afuera de la ventanilla con el rostro sujetado con su mano derecha y mirando hacia fuera, veía a tanta gente pasar, caminar alegre, familias paseando y riendo por donde quiera que mirara. Era una visión alegre y melancólica a la vez. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al supermercado y bajaron del taxi, sólo se percato del mundo a su alrededor cuando su tía le pidió que fuera por queso a la sección de lácteos mientras que ella compraba algo adicional a la lista. Harry se dirigió a esta sección y paseó con la mirada perdida, tratando de poner atención a los productos mientras que caminaba, encontró el queso panela que le habían encargado y lo tomó, se dio la vuelta y fue entonces que miró que el producto ya tenía la fecha de caducidad expirada así que decidió tomar otro. Dio una vuelta tan rápido que chocó con una joven, tirándola al suelo.

–Perdón, estaba distraído– se disculpó Harry, ofreciéndole la mano para levantarla.

–No te preocupes, este tipo de cosas siempre me pasan cuando compró en las tiendas, ya no es novedad, por así decirlo– sonrió la joven. Tenía el cabello negro suelto y le llegaba a media espalda, sus labios eran muy finos y tenía unos ojos de un gris tan brillante, que a Harry le recordaron a la persona más despreciable que el conocía: Malfoy. Sin embargo en los ojos de ella había una bondad que no poseía Draco –Me llamo Melannie.

–Yo soy Harry– contestó él

–Bueno, Harry, fue un placer conocerte (aunque fuera en estas circunstancias), tengo que irme, mi tutor me espera– dijo señalando a un joven de, al parecer de Harry, 16 años con el cabello rojizo y ojos negros, estaba metiendo en el carrito dos litro de leche y se iba –¡Hey, tú, espérame!... Adiós.

–Adiós– dijo Harry, que observó como el sujeto la reprimía por algo.

–Harry, ven un momento– dijo tía Petunia una vez que este llegó con lo encargado. Petunia estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería del lugar y le hablaba para que se sentara a su lado. Harry fue y depositó el queso entre las compras –Te gustó tu regalo.

–Si, gracias.

–Mi hermana me pidió que te lo entregara exactamente cuando cumplieras dieciséis años, la razón no me la dijo, pero creo que presentía lo que iba a sucederle a ella y a su esposo– le dijo con una voz pausada y sutil.

–Fue el mejor regalo que jamás he recibido... tía ¿qué te hizo cambiar tanto conmigo?

–Una carta... no preguntes de quien, no puedo decírtelo, pero eso si, el contenido me hizo reflexionar mucho sobre los tratos que has recibido, pero creo que recapacité muy tarde, en un años cumples 17 años y serás independiente para poder usar magia, y si es tu decisión, dejar mi casa, y créeme que entendería, después de todo nunca fue para ti el mejor hogar que digamos... lo siento, Harry

–No te preocupes, lo entiendo

–Hay algo más, Harry– dijo mientras sacaba del carrito un plato sellado y lo cedió a su sobrino, él lo abrió y vio con asombro que era una pie de chocolate con fresas y merengue, de los mas ricos que vendían en la pastelería –Que no lo sepa Dudders, él todavía está a dieta y se enojaría conmigo si lo sabe

–Gracias– dijo mientras comenzaba a comerlo

–Hay una última cosa... me puse a pensar que tal vez no te sientes a gusto con mi cambio y te entiendo, yo misma me siento extraña. Por eso anoche me puse a pensar que tal vez quisieras pasar el resto de las vacaciones en un lugar mucho más cómodo para ti– Harry la miró algo confuso –Anoche mientras dormías entré y tomé prestada tu lechuza, recuerdo muy bien como Lily le enseñó a mis padres a usarla para enviarse cartas, así que envíe una carta, esta es la contestación que recibí en la mañana –sacó de su bolsa un pergamino y se lo entregó a Harry, él lo leyó

Estimada señora Dursley:

Hemos recibido su carta satisfactoriamente, y vistas las circunstancias que en ella nos presenta, hemos aceptado su petición. El único requisito que le solicitamos es que firme el permiso adjunto, donde da su plena autorización como su tutora.

Enviaremos un representante por su sobrino a las 12:30 del medio día de hoy, la cita será en un lugar muggle, pues, dados ciertos informes, no podemos seguir arriesgando a su familia ni a nuestro mundo, presentándonos tan seguido en su casa.

La cita será en la hora indicada en el supermercado Sainsbury's del centro de Londres.

Esperando este bien usted y su familia, se despide

Albus Dumbledore

Director de Hogwarts

–¿C–cómo?

–Estarás en Hogwarts durante el mes que te queda de vacaciones, Harry. No tarda en llegar el representante que me dijeron

–Hablaban de mi– dijo una joven atrás de ellos. Harry se sorprendió al ver quien era –Oh, disculpen, mi nombre es Melannie, y me mandaron a mi y a mi tutor por Harry Potter... no me digas que eres tú...

–Discúlpela, por favor, señora Dursley, esta niña no tiene el más mínimo sentido de la educación– alegó el joven pelirrojo observando a Harry y a Petunia –Mi nombre es Robert, y he venido por que, como verá, esta muchacha no es de fiar para llevar a Harry a Hogwarts.

–Muy bien– dijo tía Petunia mientras se levantaba y tomaba el carrito –Creo que tenemos que ir por tus cosas, Harry... y no te preocupes, ya inventé algo que decirle a tu tío por tu "repentina" desaparición.

–El profesor Dumbledore ¿aceptó mi estadía en Hogwarts?

–Claro, de no ser así no nos hubiera enviado– interrumpió la muchacha –Sirve que así nos muestras el colegio para irlo conociendo mejor

–¿No estudias en Hogwarts? – pregunto con cierta curiosidad Harry. Se levantó con cuidado para no parecer tan intrigado con la situación. Robert ayudó a tía Petunia con los paquetes mientras pagaban en la caja

–No, yo soy una estudiante de intercambio... igual que mi tutor, acaso no sabías que durante el sexto y séptimo curso unos estudiantes tienen la oportunidad de estar un año en otra institución?

–De hecho no... pero bueno, supongo que debe ser divertido, entonces en mi escuela también hubo intercambio

–Si, yo entre en el lugar de una persona llamada... déjame recordar... Millicent Bullstrode... creo

–Oh, entonces irás a Slytherin

–No, eso lo decidirá el sombrero

–Bien parlanchines, es hora de irse, tenemos que estar en King Cross a las 4 p.m. exactamente– interrumpió Robert, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con perspicacia a la joven

–Deja de mirarme así, no me agrada... deja de hacerlo

–No pienso perderte de vista otra vez, niña... ya me causaste demasiados inconvenientes mientras hacíamos las compras

–¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó Harry

–Este... después te digo– respondió Melannie, con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas que la hacían parecer más tierna e inocente

El viaje de Regreso a Privet Drive fue relativamente más normal de lo que se hubiera pensado, tía Petunia respondía y preguntaba a Robert como si se tratase de un familiar más, pero se notaba en sus ojos el miedo que aún le causaba el estar rodeada de magos, o al menos eso creyó Harry, que se divertía un poco al ver como la joven de ojos grises no paraba de preguntarle al conductor el nombre de cada edificio o lugar por el que pasaban; el hombre, de unos 37 años, se notaba divertido también al sentirse guía turístico, pero cuando empezó a referirse a los lugares como "otro hotel", "otra estatua a un héroe nacional" "el mismo Big–Ben de hace cinco veces" Harry supo que se estaba cansando de tanta pregunta. Lo cual fue muy obvio para ella, pues se limitó a mirar por la ventanilla sin seguir preguntando nada más, pero sin perder el hermoso brillo de inocencia en sus ojos. De repente la joven se estremeció y miró al conductor.

–Podemos tomar otra calle– preguntó Melannie al conductor

–¿Cómo dice? Pero este es el camino mas fácil y rápido para llegar a la dirección que me indicaron– alegó el hombre, mirando extrañado a la pequeña, que había borrado la tímida sonrisa de su rostro.

–Y sin embargo, facilidad no siempre significa seguridad– dijo de una forma tan extraña que pareció más una suave advertencia que un consejo, de cualquier forma que hubiese sido, el conductor tomó una ruta alterna.

Pasando esto, la chica volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, esta vez fijando su atención en el cielo. Lanzó un débil suspiro y tocó su pecho, sujetando entre sus manos una especie de dije que Harry no pudo ver. Pero lo que si pudo ver fue como los ojos de ella se empezaron a hacer cristalinos por lágrimas que obviamente retenía con todo el esfuerzo posible. Harry conocía esa mirada tan peculiar, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

Llegando a su casa, Robert subió con Harry para recoger sus cosas. Al llegar, Robert agitó su varita y guardo todas las cosas en el baúl y después redujo éste último al tamaño de una cajilla de cerillos, Harry lo miró entre asustado y preocupado.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso, no está permitido usar magia fuera del colegio, nos pueden expulsar? – dijo Harry ciertamente preocupado, como contestación, el pelirrojo soltó una pequeña carcajada

–Sinceramente ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?

–No lo sé... ¿16?

–Bien, eso es un halago para un alguien de 27 años como yo– respondió Robert entregándole el mini baúl a su respectivo dueño –Siempre me dicen que tengo 20 o 21, pero en definitiva no creo tener la complexión de hace once años, Harry. Será raro, sin embargo cursar el sexto año contigo... de nuevo.

–¿De nuevo?

–Si, yo soy egresado de Hogwarts, después de eso se me asigno como cargo en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales Escolares, el cargo de tutor de jóvenes extranjero... en su mayoría fueron jóvenes aplicados que se instalaron como Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, un dolor de cabeza que fue a Slytherin, pero creeme, una tarde de castigo con McGonagall lo compuso... y ahora me tocó esta niña tan extraña que creo que causará mi retiro del Ministerio, pero volviendo al punto, dependiendo del grado correspondiente de mis encargados, debo tomar clases con ellos... pero como te repito esa niña de verás que...

–¿Qué fue lo que hizo en el supermercado? –interrumpió antes de que se le olvidara su duda por ese mencionado incidente

–Seguramente ya notaste que es muy curiosa– al ver como Harry acentía con la cabeza continuó –Pues bien, digamos que acercarse a un joven que acomodaba una pirámide de latas de sopa y preguntar de que era una, quitándola para mostrársela no es mucho problema, sólo que ella tomó una lata de la primera hilera y como consecuencia todas las latas se vinieron abajo, derribando la piramide– ante este suceso, Harry no pudo evitar reírse un poco –Y yo tuve que quedarme a acomodar todo de nuevo como un simple muggle

–¿Siempre es así?

–No siempre, pero después de convivir con ella por tres meses, cuando hace esas cosas– suspiró, negando con la cabeza –Uno ya no sabe si reírse o preocuparse... bien bajemos ya, me apareceré en un lugar específico que me indicaron para llegar lo más rápido posible a King Cross.

Bajaron las escaleras mientras seguían platicando, definitivamente para Harry era extraño ver a una persona de 27 años con esa apariencia tan juvenil. Al entrar a la cocina, vieron que tía Petunia le servía una taza de té a Melannie, que tenía los ojos vidriosos y parecía mas seria y triste que hace unos momentos, Harry se acercó para preguntarle que le pasaba, pero justo entonces vio que su tía ponía su dedo índice sobre sus labios, indicándole que no preguntara, Robert hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza en muestra de apoyo, pero a diferencia de tía Petunia, el movió los labios sin articular palabra alguna, pero lo suficientemente claro para saber que decía "Ahora no".

Aún con compasión, vio como la joven de cabellera negra tomaba su té y al dejar la taza sobre la mesa y percatarse de la presencia de los chicos, volvió a sonreír.

–¿Es hora de irse? – preguntó, poniéndose de pie y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón

–Si, es hora– respondió Robert –Gracias por su hospitalidad, señora Dursley. Es hora de irnos... no se preocupe, encargados de mi departamento se aseguraron de que los vecinos no nos vieran entrar... Melannie, toma nuestras compras.

–Harry, cuídate mucho, por favor– pidió Petunia, colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su sobrino, después le tocó la mejilla y le dedicó una sonrisa muy sincera

–Lo haré.

–Harry, sujétate de mí brazo y toma la mano de Melannie, el viaje será algo duro por ser tu primera aparición ¿listos?

Cuando los otros dos afirmaron con la cabeza, Robert sacó su varita y dijo "Trasladum Corpus". Inmediatamente dijo esto, Harry sintió como su cuerpo se hacía estrecho y liviano, recordó la sensación de un traslador, que lo jalaba del ombligo según él, pero a diferencia del traslador, la aparición parecía jalarlo de un solo cabello y en línea recta. Pero la sensación fue de menos de un segundo, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en King Cross, junto a una taquilla de boletos que estaba cerrada, por lo que ningún muggle se percató de si había o no gente allí, exactamente enfrente estaban los andenes 9 y 10. Pasaron entre la barrera que los dividía y estaban ya en el anden 9 y ¾.

Harry se sorprendió de que en lugar de el gran Expreso de Hogwarts, estuviera una serie de cabinas en los rieles, de color azul marino y con una silla en su interior, enfrente de ésta, en una especia de mesa, había un mapa.

–Son cubículos de transporte– explicó Robert –Lo único que tienen que hacer es decir el lugar más cercano que encuentres de tu destino, si es que este esta protegido. Digan Hogsmade, y aparecerá un mapa del pueblo, apunten con su varita "Las Tres Escobas" y estaremos allí en cinco minutos.

Dicho esto, cada uno subió a un cubículo y se sentó, siguiendo las estaciones del joven, Harry pronto sintió como si fuese a una velocidad de una moto de carreras, empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás debido a la inercia. Esa sensación le recordó mucho al Autobús Noctámbulo... sólo que definitivamente, ese cubículo iba más despacio.

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo exacto, el movimiento cesó y estaban frente a una taberna, donde un hombre grande y con barba los esperaba.

–Hola Harry– dijo mientras veía como él descendía –Robert, que gusto verte de nuevo, desde hace dos años no traías alumnos

–Hola, Hagrid. Lo que pasa es que me tocó asesorar a alumnos de Hogwarts en el colegio Trimpous, en Grecia– respondió Robert, yendo al tercer cubículo y abriéndole la puerta a Melannie

–Vaya, hace muchos años que no nos tocaba una muchacha de intercambio, por lo general son varones ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó el guardabosques de Hogwarts

–Melannie– respondió ella, con una sonrisa

–¿Y tu apellido? – en ese momento, tanto Melannie como Robert se miraron

–Ehh... no podemos decir el apellido de Melannie, Hagrid... ya hablamos de ello con Dumbledore y sólo, él, el jefe de la casa en la que quede Melannie, y yo, sabremos su apellido... no te puedo explicar el por que... no ahora– dijo el pelirrojo

Harry los miró, pero tampoco quiso preguntar, si eran órdenes de Dumbledore, no desobedecería…

*/*/*/*

PERDÓN!!!!

Sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar esta historia, pero acá en Monterrey fue la convencion de Comics y tuve mucho trabajo (Es que hago cosplays), este año tuve que partirme en cachitos para terminar unos cosplays que me encargaron, fue uno de Iori Yagami (KOF), otro de Kula Diamond (KOF), otro de Kushiki Rukia (Bleach), uno de Syaoran Li (Sakura Card Captors) ese me encantó porque fue para un bebé de 3 meses *.*

Y el que me costó mas trabajo, Itachi Uchiha, con todo y caracterizacion, es decir la capa, la ropa de abajo, sandalias hechas por mi, en plena convención poniendo extenciones y maquillando… y bueno fue mucho, pero los recompensare… Aquí le dejo tres capitulos…

Disfrutenlos!


	4. El nuevo profesor de DCAO

_Disclaimer: _Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling Sólo los nuevos personajes son de mi invención =P

**Capítulo 4: El nuevo profesor de DCAO **

El viaje en esos pequeños transportes fue más divertido que los primeros días de Harry en Hogwarts, donde Filch, el conserve, se encargó de molestarlo cada vez que lo encontraba solo y sin nadie que lo acompañara. Los único que estaban en el castillo eran él, Melannie, Robert, Peeves, Filch, junto con su gata, Hagrid y la profesora Sinistra.

Lo que aparentemente sería mera diversión para Harry se vio truncada por los hechos que ocurrieron el año pasado. El regreso de Voldemort, causo gran controversia y caos en el mundo mágico; miedo a salir de sus casas sobre todo, pero para algunas familias este hecho, de ocultarse, lo tomaban como una burla a su moral, además, tratándose de el-que-no-debe-nombrarse, estar en un lugar u otro era relativamente igual.

Harry fue el único alumno de Hogwarts que presenció la selección de Melannie, que para alivio de ambos, quedó en Gryffindor.

A la semana de llegar, un suceso no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Harry; un carruaje tirado por thestrals, llegó a las once de la mañana, bajando de él una figura, cubierta por completo por una gruesa capa negra, que hacía imposible distinguir si era hombre, mujer, maestro o alumno; su rostro estaba cubierto por el albornoz. En su mano llevaba una pequeña maleta color negro con letras rojas, pero estando Harry en el tercer piso, le fue imposible ver que decían.

–¿Qué miras?– preguntó la joven, bajando del cuarto piso con un paquete entre sus manos.

–Mira, parece que alguien acaba de llegar al castillo– le respondió, señalando el carruaje y al misterioso personaje dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal.

–¡No me digas!– exclamó Melannie de manera sarcástica. Harry se volteó a verla sin comprender el tono –Harry, anoche la profesora Sinistra nos dijo que hoy por la mañana llegaría un nuevo profesor... creo que estabas muy distraído anoche ¿verdad?

–Si, eso creo... bien, ¿vamos a darle la bienvenida?

–De acuerdo, sólo déjame dejar unas cosas en mi habitación y listo.

Harry la miró irse por el pasillo, hacia el lado opuesto de la torre de Gryffindor, desde que llegaron se les explicó que el estudiante de intercambio y su respectivo tutor dormirían en habitaciones separadas de las demás, por no ser exactamente miembros de alguna casa; la selección del sombrero seleccionador fue únicamente para regularizar sus horarios y no causar conflictos después. Harry volvió a mirar por la ventana, ni el carruaje ni los thestrals estaban ya, únicamente estaba el recién llegado, con su maleta en mano, esperando que alguien abriera las puertas del colegio; el fuerte viento azotaba con fiereza el frágil cuerpo de aquella persona, que parecía no inmutarse ni un poco, sólo seguía allí, esperando. Con un movimiento rápido y, por decirlo de algún modo, tenebroso, giró su rostro hacia arriba, centrando su mirada en una ventana del tercer piso, donde podía distinguirse claramente una silueta que lo vigilaba. Harry sintió su corazón acelerarse rápidamente, ese individuo, sea quien fuese, lo estaba mirando a él, ¿cómo supo que lo observaba, desde esa altura? Siguieron observándose mutuamente, sin ningún otro movimiento más que del viento que rompía contra la túnica negra, moviéndola de una forma espectral, que en cierta forma recordaba a un dementor, acercándose a su víctima con sigilo y sin emoción alguna; estos pensamientos estremecieron más a Harry, que, por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de mirar al nuevo profesor. Con lentitud, éste último levantó la mano, cubierta por completo por la túnica; Harry llevó su mano a su bolsillo en un reflejo para coger la varita, este personaje le daba escalofríos, pero a diferencia de los pensamientos de Harry, el desconocido agitó su mano ligeramente de un lado a otro, a modo de saludo, pero con sus manos aún cubiertas con la magnitud de las mangas, lo que le daba, según Harry, un aspecto infantil y hasta cómico; cesó de su intento de conseguir su varita y tocó la ventana con su mano derecha, intentando devolver el saludo.

Un ruido lo sobresalto y le hizo desconcentrarse de su visión, volteó hacia abajo, era la señora Norris, la gata de Filsh, que lo miraba desde el suelo, de una manera profunda y estremecedora; esa gata le molestaba demasiado, desde que entró a primer año parecía como si lo acosara, sólo el miedo a un castigo le detenían de meterle un buen puntapié cada vez que se encontraban. La gata lo miró con curiosidad innata y después de un contacto visual, casi duelo de miradas, esta se dio la vuelta y bajo por los escalones.

Al regresar Harry su mirada hacia fuera, vio que el nuevo profesor ya no estaba, sólo alcanzó a ver un pedazo de su túnica entrar al castillo; se dio la vuelta rápidamente para bajar y al hacerlo, chocó con su amiga, tumbándola al suelo.

–Te dije que esto era rutinario para mí– le dijo Melannie, mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Harry, refiriéndose a la escena del supermercado. Harry sólo sonrió, y acto seguido, ya estaban bajando las escaleras para llegar al Gran Comedor y recibir al nuevo maestro.

Llegaron justo a tiempo a la puerta, pues llegaron al mismo tiempo que el recién llegado, que los saludó con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza y entró al gran comedor, seguido de los dos amigos, que esperaban ansiosos ver el rostro de ésta persona. Harry escuchó los pasos firmes y seguros del susodicho, que se dirigía a la mesa pequeña que se había colocada por la estadía de Harry, Melannie y Robert en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones, donde comían junto con la profesora Sinistra y Hagrid.

Al llegar, el invitado les pidió con señas que se sentaran, mientras esperaban a la profesora Sinistra para hacer la presentación oficial ante ellos, que serían los primeros en todo el colegio en saberlo. Aquella persona se quedó de pie, aún con la capa negra, y el albornoz puesto que le cubría tres cuartas partes del rostro, dejando para ver sólo la boca, la cual no se podía distinguir debido a la sombra que producía la capa misma, se alejó unos pasos de Harry y Melannie, y centro su vista en el techo, el cual mostraba un cielo oscuro, a pesar de ser alrededor de las diez de la mañana, las nubes se arremolinaban en lo alto, guiadas por el fuerte viento. No desvió la vista de allí sino hasta que llegó la profesora Sinistra, una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello negro y rostro enseriado, vestida con una túnica negra cerrada hasta un poco abajo del cuello y un sombrero igual negro, pero con un velo que cubría sus ojos.

–Alumnos– dijo la profesora Sinistra, parándose junto al nuevo maestro –Es un verdadero honor para mí el presentarles a su nueva maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la señorita Alexandra V. Shatner.

Diciendo esto, la mencionada enderezo el rostro, dejándose ver. Tenía un rostro con facciones muy exquisitas, nariz delgada y unos labios muy finos pintados en rojo, sus ojos, de un color violáceo delineados en color negro, lo cual profundizaba mucho su mirada, tenían un reflejo de bondad y dulzura, su tez era muy blanca, como el mármol, de un aspecto pálido o enfermizo, lo cual la hacía mas atractiva a la vista de cualquier hombre. Les sonrió a los que estaban sentados en la mesa y los saludo con el mismo gesto infantil con el que había saludado a Harry, ellos le devolvieron el gesto. Viéndola de más cerca, se podían distinguir a la perfección sus manos, las cuales eran tan blancas como su rostro, sus uñas estaban pintadas de rojo con las puntas negras.

La puerta volvió a abrirse por segunda vez, ingresando esta vez por ella Hagrid y Robert, que venían platicando de manera muy animada, Hagrid llevaba puesto un abrigo de piel de topo color marrón oscuro, mientras que Robert llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa azula marino desfajada y unos converse de color negro, en conjunto con una túnica de Hogwarts, llevaba ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos; iban sumidos en su plática pero se callaron inmediatamente vieron a la profesora Shatner. Ella y Robert se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, en los que no hubo reacción en sus rostros, ni sentimiento alguno que reflejaran sus ojos, era verse de una manera fría sin expresión y sin parpadear, todos miraban impactados tal reacción imaginando que en cualquier momento algo malo sucedería; entonces, el silencio sepulcral fue interrumpido por ella, que esbozo una sonrisa muy sutil, que le dio a su rostro un gesto de ternura.

–Como siempre, he ganado– dijo ella, dejando a los demás confusos.

–Rayos– fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo, antes de acercarse a la nueva profesora y saludarla, besándole la mano –Es un placer verte de nuevo, Alexa– saludó.

–Lo mismo digo... Robert Levincolle– respondió ella.

–¿Me permites?– le dijo, mientras extendía sus brazos con las palmas hacia arriba, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y se quitó la capa de viaje, cediéndosela al joven.

Después de esto, liberó su cabellera de la peineta que la sujetaba, su cabello negrísimo cayó sobre su espalda. Tenía un corte muy peculiar, el cabello lo tenía hasta la cintura, dividido en tres capas marcadas, su fleco era largo y le caía a ambos lados de su rostro, afinando aún más su belleza. Llevaba una túnica similar a la de Robert, igualmente abierta pero con el botón que estaba debajo del cuello abrochado; una falda negra un poco debajo de las rodillas en color negro, una blusa en corte v de color blanco y zapatos de tacón blancos.

–Gracias, siempre se me olvida quitarme esas cosas, una esta muy a gusto allí dentro que no quiere salir, en fin– dijo con una voz muy dulce –Disculpen ustedes, creo que es mi deber presentarme de la manera correcta. Soy la profesora Alexandra Shatner, pero pueden llamarme simplemente Alexa, sin apellidos ni títulos docentes; digamos que no es de mi total agrado... ¿no es así, Robert?

–¿Ustedes ya se conocían? –preguntó Harry, que desde un principio quedó extrañado ante la actitud y confianza con la que ambos se trataban. La misma duda tenía Melannie, que no hacía más que pasar la mirada de uno a otro.

–Como no iba a conocerla, si cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts ella fue mi... auch!– gritó después de que Alexa lo pisara, no con la punta del pie, sino con el tacón.

–Por decirlo de algún modo, estuvimos en Hogwarts durante la misma época– respondió Alexa.

Fue en ese momento que Harry prestó más atención en las facciones de su nueva maestra, a juzgar por las apariencias debía tener unos 26 años cuando mucho, por lo que dedujo que ella y Robert fueron de la misma generación, y por que no decirlo, también de la de Tonks y Bill, el hermano mayor de Ron. Robert, Hagrid y Alexa se sentaron en la mesa y almorzaron de manera muy tranquila y amigable; sobre todo por parte de la profesora y Melannie, que entablaron amistad muy rápido.

Pero la calma no duró mucho, ya que 15 minutos después de que la profesora Sinistra se retiró para ir a la lechucería y mandar las cartas del colegio, la gata de Filsh entró corriendo al comedor, perseguida por Peeves, que le arrojaba escupitajos de agua. Para refugiarse, la gata se arrojó a los brazos de Alexa, quien la recibió sorprendida; el poltergeist frenó bruscamente en el aire y miró a los allí presentes con una mirada maliciosa, la cual se borró inmediatamente y cambió a una de casi terror, después salió tan rápido como había entrado.

–¿Qué le ocurrió?– preguntó Harry –Nunca había dejado una maldad inconclusa.

–No lo sé, algo debió haberlo asustado– secundó Robert.

–Ese Peeves siempre ha sido muy extraño, pero ¿por qué perseguía a la señora Norris? Pobre gatita– interrumpió Alexa, que acariciaba al animal, el cual se le quedó mirando con sus ojos ambarinos. Acto seguido la profesora, miró a la otra joven, la cual se encogió de hombros –Como sea, debo instalar mis cosas en la oficina, ¿te importaría ayudarme, muchacho? –le preguntó a Harry, que asintió con el rostro y se levanto, tomando la maleta de la profesora, quien todavía llevaba entre sus manos a la gata de Filsh.

Se disculparon con los demás y salieron rumbo a la oficina que había albergado un profesor distinto desde casi siempre, se decía que el puesto de profesor de DCAO estaba maldito y que ningún profesor duraba más de un año, cosa que Harry comprobó cinco veces desde que ingresó a Hogwarts, se iba preguntando si este año ocurriría lo mismo. Para tratar de romper el hielo, Harry le comentó esto a la profesora Alexa, quien aligeró sus pasos y soltó una pequeña risa cristalina.

–Si, sé de la maldición, Harry– le respondió.

–Entonces... ¿qué opina?

–Pienso, en lo personal, que no es más que una tontería; es un rumor que desde que surgió ha ido sugestionando la mente de cuanto profesor que ostenta este puesto... yo digo que son meras coincidencias, cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts había una profesora de DCAO, que duró muchos años en el puesto (tal vez demasiados), pero por motivos personales se tuvo que ir. También he escuchado que nunca has tenido un profesor de esta asignatura más de un año, pero si te pones a hacer recuento, todo tiene una razón– comenzó a explicar, Harry la escuchaba con atención –El profesor Quirrell entregó su alma a Voldemort y perdió la vida en tus manos. Lockhart, no creo que estuviese como maestro más de un año, era un inepto después de todo, creo que hasta le hicieron un favor al borrarle la memoria. Lupin, el candidato ideal para profesor, sin duda una persona calificada, pero víctima de la discriminación de la sociedad, cosa que me disgusta ya que ser un medio ser, no es excusa para correrlo, pero la gente se ha vuelto tan fría– esto último lo dijo con cierta nostalgia –Moody tal vez hubiese sido otro maestro calificado, pero su exceso de seguridad, por no decir paranoia, influyó mucho en su decisión de quedarse sólo un año... claro hubiera sido mejor que lo conocieras de la manera correcta y no rescatándolo de su propio baúl, te hubieras sorprendido de todo lo que es capaz de enseñarle a una persona. De Umbridge no quiero hablar, es una mujer repulsiva que nunca fue de mi total agrado– sentenció con una mueca de disgusto –Pero no creo que se deba a la maldición, como te dije, una profesora dio clases aquí en Hogwarts casi 60 años, le dio clases a Dumbledore, y a todos tus profesores, incluso a Voldemort, por supuesto… y sigue muy activa a pesar de su edad, pero bueno cada quien es libre de hacer de su vida lo que se le venga en gana…

–¿Cómo supo todo eso?

–Bueno, Harry– le respondió –Antes de aceptar cualquier trabajo una debe informarse bien de todo; así que al tomar el cargo, investigue los antecedentes laborales de cada profesor mientras estuvo aquí en Hogwarts... llegamos, deja el maletín sobre el escritorio y sal, por favor, necesito hablar con alguien.

Harry obedeció, dejando la pequeña maleta sobre el escritorio, al darse la vuelta vio como la profesora Alexa dejaba a la señora Norris junto a ella, mientras se acercaba a la chimenea, sin voltear y despidiéndose con un "con permiso, profesora" salió, al estar ya fuera y cerrando la puerta escuchó algo parecido a un pequeña explosión, alcanzando a oír un poco de la conversación.

–¡Alexa! Que gusto me da verte de nuevo– dijo una voz de mujer, seguramente con la que se había contactado la profesora Shatner.

–Lo mismo digo, estoy feliz de volver a pisar Hogwarts...

Harry se alejó de la oficina, no iba con sus principios escuchar conversaciones ajenas, al menos no aquellas que no le importaran; regresó al gran comedor, donde al entrar encontró una escena algo peculiar, Robert perseguía a Melannie, que encontró refugió detrás de una mesa, mientras que su tutor estaba del otro lado tratando de acorralarla. Harry no entendió tan peculiar situación, volteó a ver a Hagrid, que apenas y contenía la risa; éste último, al verse cuestionado por la mirada de su alumno, sólo señaló una copa derramada de jugo de calabaza, y al no entender Harry, miró otra vez a sus nuevos amigos. No pudo evitar reír un poco al ver que casi todo el contenido de la copa estaba sobre el cabello de Robert, lo cual era empeorado por el hecho de ser pelirrojo.

–Soy tu tutor, Melannie, me debes respeto– espetó Robert, aún imitando los movimientos de la joven que estaba del otro lado de la mesa.

–Sólo te hice una pregunta, pero estabas distraído y la única manera de llamar tu atención era arrojándote algo encima, no me fije que era una copa llena de jugo de calabaza– se defendió la joven de ojos grises, con una sonrisa en los labios.

–¡Por Dios! Esa ni tú te la crees.

–¿Quién dice que no? –reprochó la joven, escapado al fingir irse a la derecha pero cambiando de dirección y yéndose rápidamente por debajo de la mesa –Yo si me creo lo que digo– sentenció, antes de salir corriendo con Robert atrás de ella.

Apenas salieron, Hagrid y Harry soltaron la carcajada que habían retenido desde el primer momento. Todo indicaba que sus días serías mucho más agradables de ahora en adelante...


	5. Recuerdos

_Disclaimer: _Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling Sólo los nuevos personajes son de mi invención =P

**Capítulo 5: Recuerdos**

–Debo asumir que esto es parte de tu "acuerdo" ¿no es así? – preguntó el hombre de cabellera color castaño claro. Extendió su mano para coger un mechón de la joven, pero esta con un suave movimiento de su cabeza lo evitó.

–No es de tu incumbencia, hermano– le respondió ella, tomando un objeto de la mesa y guardándoselo en la túnica. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su compañero a los ojos.

–No hagas eso, sabes que tu mirada produce miedo incluso entre nosotros– le dijo el joven en forma de burla, fingiendo un escalofrío.

–No pretendas que te causo miedo. Es imposible que sientas temor hacia mi, ya no somos tan diferente como hace dos siglos– le dijo, mirando el reflejo de sus pupilas en los ojos de su hermano mayor. Los ojos de ella parecían carbones encendidos, rojos como el fuego mismo.

–Pero aún así eres... eres algo extraña, única por así decirlo. El color de nuestros ojos, al ser transformados, es negro y debe pasar mucho tiempo para poseer el poder necesario que se demuestra en un tono rubí en nuestras pupilas, y sin embargo los tuyos desde un principio fueron rojos– dijo él, caminando hacia ella, la gabardina negra que llevaba puesta se arrastraba suavemente por el suelo, produciendo un sonido peculiar y bajo –Bueno, tienes razón, ya que ahora tanto yo como nuestro hermano hemos dominado el máximo poder... por escaso tiempo, pero podemos.

–Lo sé, y sigo sin explicarme el porque les es difícil manipularlo, sin embargo no me importa, me agrada sentir el miedo entre los demás vampiros fuera de nuestro grupo, de ese modo saben el temor que sienten los pobres humanos que son torturados a muerte por desquiciados como tú.

–Ya vas a empezar– espetó, acercándose más y más a la joven de ojos rojos y piel pálida, producida por el efecto de la semivida del vampiro.

–Nunca he de acabar, Malcolm.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa irónica de medio lado.

Con un movimiento brusco la tomó de su muñeca derecha y la atrajo hacia si, acercándose de manera sutil y seductora a su rostro, cerrando los ojos y rozando levemente sus labios, unas cuantas veces, y entre cada caricia exhalando y aspirando el poco aire que quedaba libre entre los escasos milímetros que dejaba entre ambos. Sintió como ella cerraba los ojos y abría lentamente su boca para unirse al jugueteo que ni siquiera llegaba a un beso suave. Hasta que Malcolm lo decidió y por unos segundos capturó sus labios pálidos en un beso muy lento, pero rozando sus labios con sus colmillos y provocando ligeros cortes en la boca de su "hermana". Dejó el movimiento de sus labios y dejó su boca abierta pegada a la de ella, introduciendo su lengua y buscando la de la otra, la joven se estremeció ante este contacto pero se dejó llevar por la sensación, estaba más que extasiada con esos jugueteos, tímidamente, movió un poco su lengua, correspondiendo apenas el beso, demostrando su inexperiencia en cuanto a besos se refería, dejándole prácticamente toda la labor a él. Malcolm se alejó de ella y volvió a su jugueteo de rozar sus labios, centrando especial atención en la parte izquierda de su labio inferior, para después alejarse lo suficiente para verse de frente.

–Pequeña, ¿cuándo cederás ante mi y aceptaras ser mi compañera?– le preguntó, sujetándola por la cintura. Con su mano derecha acarició los labios de ella, recogiendo la poca sangre que había salido, dirigió sus dedos hacia su propia boca y bebió la sangre que estos habían recogido –Me deseas tanto como yo a ti, desde antes de que fueras inmortal lo hacías, nos deseábamos de manera ferviente y lo sabes, incluso podría decirse que esa atracción empezaba a tornarse en sentimiento... sentimiento que te ayudo a aceptar tu nueva condición... Hazlo por mí...

–Sabes que no lo haré– le dijo mientras se alejaba de él y se dirigía hacia la ventana, abrazándose a si misma, miró el cielo, estaba nublado y sólo se vislumbraba una figura borrosa de lo que era la luna. Tan bruscamente como al principio, su actitud para con él cambió, produciendo el mismo efecto en el susodicho –Somos hermanos y...

–¡Sabes tan bien como yo, que esos son meros modismos ínter sanguíneos, fuimos transformados por el mismo vampiro pero eso no nos hace hermanos mas que de nombre, de allí para afuera no hay ningún lazo que nos relacione directamente y lo sabes tan bien como yo!– le respondió entre desesperado y enojado.

–Además... no me apetece en lo más mínimo ser la compañera de alguien que "aprovecha" su tiempo libre, realizando actos viles que he intentado detener por casi 600 años.

–Intentos que han sido inútiles, pequeña. Debes entender que el hecho de que tu sangre no aceptara por completo el gen de mutismo y tú seas, por decirlo así, más considerada para con los mortales, no es razón para que los que si somos vampiros completos tengamos la misma compasión que tienes tú.

–Sé perfectamente lo que mi estado significa...

–Claro que lo sabes, de otro modo no te hubiesen pedido el favor que realizarás.

–Lo que me recuerda, entrégame lo que sacaste de mi bolsillo, lo necesitó– dijo ella, extendiendo su mano. Malcolm hizo una mueca de descontento y le entregó una pequeña caja negra en forma cilíndrica, parecida a una caja de anillo.

–Objetos muggles, ¿de qué te servirán? – inquirió el hombre, tumbándose de forma horizontal en un sillón individual que estaba a su lado, dejando balancear sus pies de un lado y su cabeza del otro, pero sin dejar de mirar a la joven. Colocó sus manos atrás de su nuca.

–A veces las personas pueden ver más allá de las apariencias, y este sencillo invento humano me será de gran ayuda para evitar ser descubierta.

–Te verás rara.

–No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión, además, si a ti no te gusta, a mi me ha de encantar.

–Como sea... entonces partirás pronto ¿eh? Se te extrañara... bueno, yo te veré mucho antes de lo que piensas, resulta que...

El sueño terminó de modo tan repentino como había empezado.

La joven se levantó agitada, respirando profundamente y con la frente sudorosa. Miró hacia fuera de su ventana y vio que la noche era todavía dominada por la oscuridad iluminada apenas por las estrellas. Apretó sus sábanas con sus manos, encajando sus uñas en la tela blanca. Giro un poco su vista hacia el lado derecho y vio lo que parecía ser una mujer que la miraba desconcertada. En un parpadeo, la hermosa mujer desapareció, dejándola de nuevo sola. Otro sueño de seguro.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al ventanal, recargándose en el marco y tratando de regularizar su respiración, paso su mano derecha por sus finos cabellos, dio un profundo respiro y miro de nuevo al horizonte, repitiendo el único nombre que se mencionó en sus sueños, cerrando los ojos y tratando de recordar todo lo sucedido.

Después de 15 minutos, regresó a su cama, recostándose de lado y tratando de olvidar los ojos negros de aquel individuo, tan fríos e irónicos, pero a la vez, con un dejo de mirada infantil. Volvió a dormir tratando de ignorar la sensación de ser espiada por esos ojos que parecían ser la envidia misma de la oscuridad de la noche.

Ojos que realmente la observaban desde afuera de la ventana, esperando sólo cierto tiempo para deleitarse viendo esa figura femenina dormida de nuevo en forma agitada, y moviéndose de un lado a otro, inquieta.

El sujeto esbozó una sonrisa, dejando ver algo de sus colmillos, se acercó más al cristal y ladeó el rostro para intentar vislumbrar mejor a la mujer. Con su dedo índice tocó el ventanal, el cual se abrió inmediatamente, dándole paso.

Malcolm entró y se colocó a un lado de la cama de la joven, se sentó junto a ella con mucho cuidado, antes de acercarse peligrosamente a su cuello.

****************

El sol comenzaba a salir desde el horizonte, apenas eran las 6 de la mañana, pero el amanecer se sentía muy frío, ráfagas de viento que se presentaban desde hace varios meses, no hicieron su excepción de presencia esos días, en los que tanto Harry como Robert aprovechaban para retar al viento y volar en sus escobas sobre el campo de Quidditch, haciendo carreras para atrapar la snitch, o arriesgándose con una bludgger que perseguía únicamente a los que poseían los bates, haciendo esto último para evitar que las pelotas golpearan a Melannie, que los observaba desde las gradas en los pocos momentos que separaba su mirada de su libro.

Muy a pesar de Harry, este descubrió que pese al comportamiento algo infantil de su amiga, esta parecía tener la frase "Soy un clon de Hermione" escrita en la frente; sólo que a diferencia de su amiga, la joven solía distraerse continuamente con cualquier cosa, interrumpiendo su lectura, ya sea deteniéndose a mirar el borde rasgado de las hojas del libro, ó mirando una mosca que oscilaba en el asiento de enfrente.

Desde hacía ya varios días, a la llegada de la profesora Shatner, descubrió esa afición por los libros que tenía su amiga, que siempre se aseguraba de sacar por lo menos un libro diferente cada día, los terminara o no, ya que, por lo que notó Harry, apenas y llegaba a la mitad del libro antes de abandonarlo en la mesa y recoger otro. Sin embargo, debía aceptar que le parecía sumamente interesante el afán que tenía ella de leer primero el final de libro antes de empezarlo, según ella, era para no tener que leerlo todo, pues consideraba que las partes más interesantes de una lectura eran: La primera mitad del libro, y las últimas 5 hojas. Ya que en ellas se encerraba todo lo más importante, lo demás eran nexos innecesarios que para ella no valían la pena de seguir. Eso era lo que la diferenciaba de Hermione.

Volvió su vista al campo justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado por una bludgger que se dirigía hacia él de manera apresurada y violenta, dirigiendo la punta de su escoba hacia arriba la evitó, pero en una fracción de segundo, la pelota dio un giró brusco de 90° y dio de lleno en las pajas de la escoba, rompiendo unas cuantas ramillas; Robert se dirigió hacia él, blandiendo el bate que tenía en su mano, llamando así la atención de la bludgger, que salió disparada hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, que se divirtió buena parte del tiempo esquivando la pelota.

Harry se le quedó mirando, reflexionando un poco también sobre él.

Parecía un chico como cualquier otro, pero en definitiva se veía mucho más joven de la edad que tenía, de no haber sido por que él se lo dijo, nunca hubiese creído que tenía 27 años. Tenía un aspecto muy juvenil y lleno de energía. Sólo había conocido en su vida a una persona semejante al pelirrojo. Cedric. Quien fue asesinado por Voldemort hacia dos años.

Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando eliminar el recuerdo de Tom Riddle de su cabeza. No quería pensar en él, no ahora que se encontraba tan a gusto en el aire. Dio un profundo respiro y miró de vuelta hacia las butacas. Observó como se acercaba la profesora Shatner y se sentaba junto a Melannie, ambas comenzaron a platicar de forma menos animada que las otras veces, entonces, devolvió la vista hacia Robert, y recordó algo que pasó a la llegada de Alexa...

_**....Flash Back.... **_

–¿Ustedes ya se conocían? –preguntó Harry, que desde un principio quedó extrañado ante la actitud y confianza con la que ambos se trataban. La misma duda tenía Melannie, que no hacía más que pasar la mirada de uno a otro.

–Como no iba a conocerla, si cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts ella fue mi... auch!– gritó después de que Alexa lo pisara, no con la punta del pie, sino con el tacón

–Por decirlo de algún modo, estuvimos en Hogwarts durante la misma época– respondió Alexa, sonriéndole a Robert de una manera irónica.

_**...Fin del Flash Back.... **_

Sonrió para si mismo al atar cabos sobre cierta conclusión. Tal vez, ellos fueron más que simples compañeros o amigos en Hogwarts.

Volvió a mirar de nuevo a Robert, que en ese momento descendió rápido seguido muy de cerca por la bludgger, que literalmente estaba al lado de él; cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, aprovechó una fuerte ráfaga de viento y se arrojó sobre la pelota, ayudado por el impulso del aire, cayendo sobre ella y presionándola contra el suelo, cerca estaba la caja donde la guardaban, y con cierto esfuerzo, se arrastró con la bludgger, colocándola en su lugar y sujetándola con las cintas para evitar que escapase.

–Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy– concluyó el pelirrojo, cargando con dificultad la caja de pelotas –¡Oh! Rayos, esto pesa demasiado... torpe de mi, si puedo usar magia– dijo antes de dejar caer la caja, a escasos dos centímetros de sus pies. Sacó su varita y con un simple movimiento, hizo levitar el objeto y comenzó a caminar junto a Harry, con la caja atrás de ellos. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio a la recién llegada, lo que hizo que la conclusión a la que había llegado Harry tomara más credibilidad.

–Entonces... ¿si le ha sido útil?– preguntó Melannie, mirando con nervios a su maestra

–Demasiado, no sé que haría sin ellos. En serio que piensas en todo– sonrió la profesora Shatner, dándole más confianza a la joven –Eres una niña muy inteligente.

Los pasos de Robert se detuvieron bruscamente ante lo escuchado, se quedó con la mirada perdida. Recordando. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple palabra, ajena a cualquier lógica, le hiciera recordar? Era un suceso que aunque quisiera, no podría olvidarlo, no era un recuerdo bueno, pero tampoco era malo. Simplemente era parte de su pasado...

_**....Flash Back... **_

Se sentía muy débil, a duras penas y podía respirar. Cada bocanada de aire era como si respirara fuego. El cuello le dolía demasiado, y no era para menos, las incisiones que tenía en un costado le quemaban la piel. Levantó un poco la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con ese sujeto, sentado en un sillón frente a él, sus brazos estaban a ambos costados del sillón, y miraba al joven con aires de grandeza. Al verlo reaccionar, sonrió un poco. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento, seguida por un sujeto de unos 20 años; tenía el cabello rubio y un poco largo, peinado de lado pero sin ninguna clase de fijador, lo que le daba un toque juvenil y moderno, como decían los muggles, llevaba pantalón y camisa de vestir negros, una corbata roja fuera del cuello de la camisa y zapatos negros, una gabardina de cuero negro lo cubría. Se acercó al joven pelirrojo que estaba en el piso, recostado en un charco de su propia sangre.

–No lo volveré a repetir, Ned... ¿dónde está? – preguntó el rubio, su voz era juvenil, pero el timbre de voz que utilizó era profundo y tan tenebroso que atemorizaría a cualquiera. Hincó la pierna derecha en el suelo, pero sin tocar la sangre, con su mano derecha sujetó el mentón del joven y lo miró con esos ojos negros que eran mas intimidantes que su voz –Sabes muy bien que no tengo por que llegar a extremos, sólo quiero que cooperes... este joven hará todo lo que yo le indique– señaló al individuo de cabellos castaños que estaba sentado en el sillón y que ahora lo miraba mas fijamente, con el cuerpo algo encorvado y con sus brazos colgando entre sus piernas –Podría hacer que te desangraras por completo, cortar tu vida de un tajo con la daga de Youlessth... o podría dejarte ir. Tú decides.

–No... diré nada... no... sé... na... da– respondió el pelirrojo con la voz entrecortada, podía sentir como la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo con cada respiro

–¡Escúchame bien, mocoso! – gritó el joven rubio, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa con fuerza y cortándole la poca respiración que le quedaba, haciendo que su vista comenzara a nublarse e impidiéndole ver más que sombras muy borrosas –Me estas colmando la paciencia, y te advierto que tengo muy poca. Puedo ser compasivo como mi querida hermanita (la cual creo, ya tuviste el gusto de conocer), pero también puedo ser el verdugo más cruel que en tu vida llegarás a conocer, así que más te vale cooperar... lo repetiré una última vez ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

–Le he... dicho que... no... – diciendo esto último, se desvaneció, pero siendo aún consiente de los ruidos a su alrededor. El joven rubio lo dejó caer con muy poca sutileza, se levantó y miró a su compañero, que se había vuelto a sentar con suma arrogancia.

–Parece que no dirá nada... como sea, tú y yo sabemos que hay mejores formas de hacerlo desistir, bueno siempre y cuando...

–¡Antoan Fredish, sé que estas allí dentro! –exclamó una voz de mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta –¡Ábreme inmediatamente!

–Demasiado tarde, Antoan– dijo Malcolm, reconociendo la voz –Ya se enteró nuestra querida hermana menor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una joven del otro lado. Una aura negra la rodeaba y sus ojos de color sangre brillaban de manera incontenible, pero apenas entró, el aura desapareció, dejando que sus cabellos ébanos ondularan un poco, llevaba un sencillo vestido azul marino que le llegaba un poco abajo de las rodillas, unos zapatos de piso sencillos y la típica gabardina de cuero negro. Caminó hacia el joven rubio, y cuando estaba sólo a un paso, le sonrió con inocencia, tocó con su mano derecha la mejilla izquierda de Antoan e iba acercando lentamente su rostro a sus labios. El joven cerró los ojos, esperando el beso, mientras que el castaño miraba disgustado tal escena. Estando sus labios a medio centímetro de distancia, la joven se alejó y lo abofeteó de una forma tan fuerte que lo tumbó al suelo.

–Dejen a ese niño en paz– les dijo de manera sutil y firme a la vez –Es la segunda vez, que lo capturan... de Malcolm lo esperaba... pero de ti, Antoan, nunca... ¿cómo pueden ser capaces de cometer actos tan viles como torturar a un niño de 16 años?

–Sabes que no tenemos otra opción– soltó Antoan, levantándose y mirando fijamente a su hermana. Él era el único, probablemente, capaz de soportarle la mirada. Dicho esto, Malcolm se levantó del sillón y fue con sus hermanos.

–Es verdad... somos los últimos hijos de Terry Youlessth– interfirió Malcolm, que estaba vestido casi exactamente igual que Antoan, sólo que él no llevaba corbata –Sabes la responsabilidad que eso acarrea.

–¡Me importa un bledo todo eso de la dinastía Youlessth! –estalló la vampiresa, golpeando fuertemente el piso con su pie –Pese a todo, nuestro patriarca no mataba ni torturaba por el simple placer de hacerlo, y no veo por que ustedes lo hagan.

–¡El sabe la ubicación exacta de... – se defendió el joven rubio, levantando la voz

–De eso no estamos del todo seguros– lo interrumpió ella –Y de ser cierto, existen métodos como la legeremancia que podemos usar para averiguarlo. Antes de ser vampiros, pertenecíamos cada quien a una poderosa línea de magos... tenemos aún esa magia interior y podemos usarla, pero ustedes se empeñan en usar métodos trogloditas que no vienen al caso.

–No es por nosotros, y lo sabes. A pesar de todo no interferimos con el libre albedrío de las demás personas, pero hay sus casos.– inquirió Malcolm.

–No somos tan sanguinarios como crees, niña– diciendo esta palabra, la joven se enfureció, pero trató de controlarse –Simplemente hacemos las cosas a nuestro modo, incluso tú bebes sangre y no lo niegues.

–Pero lo hago a su tiempo, y ustedes torturan a mortales por mera diversión– dijo ella, al borde de las lágrimas –Es una crueldad que no puedo entender... ustedes dos no eran así, ¡NO LO ERAN!

–Hermana... –intentó decir el joven rubio

–Nosotros... –trató de complementar el castaño

–¡No quiero escucharlos!– gritó ella, esta vez derramando delgadas lágrimas –Escúchenme bien, Antoan Fredish y Malcolm Teufhërt... de ahora en adelante tomo a este niño como mi protegido, y saben bien lo que eso significa.

Los dos vampiros abrieron la boca sorprendidos. Fue como si de repente les hubiesen echado encima un balde de agua muy fría, observaron como su hermana caminaba hacia la caja de vidrio que estaba sobre la chimenea, la abría y tomaba la daga de plata. La tomó entre sus manos y se dirigió hacia el joven pelirrojo que ya estaba casi agonizando, ella se hincó, sin importarle, como a su hermano, manchar sus piernas con la sangre del joven; con la punta de la daga hizo un pequeño corte en sus dedos índice y medio, brotando sangre de las heridas. Colocó su dedo sobre ambas incisiones en el cuello de Robert.

–Sangre mortal, sangre inmortal, un pacto por ustedes se ha de crear, en nombre de Youlessth les he de implorar, me dejen proteger a este joven que muriendo está– recitó ella, un aura roja los rodeó a ambos. Robert abrió los ojos violentamente y presenció por primera vez el rostro de la mujer que ya le había salvado la vida en una ocasión anterior y que ahora lo convertía en su protegido, significaran lo que significaran esas palabras. Se levantó con ayuda de su protectora y antes de que su vista se nublara nuevamente y caer al sillón donde minutos antes estaba Malcolm, pudo apreciar la casa, que era algo así como un palacio, en el fondo había un gran lienzo con un árbol familiar, intentó ver el título, pero estaba muy fatigado... vio algo parecido a una letra G... o era ¿B?

_**....Fin del Flash Back... **_

Tantos recuerdos abordaron su mente en menos de cinco segundos. Al ver de nuevo hacia las gradas, observó que Alexa lo miraba atentamente. La maestra bajó de las gradas junto con Melannie y fueron junto a los muchachos. Salieron del campo de quidditch con rumbo al castillo. La hora de comer se aproximaba. Mientras que Harry y Melannie se adelantaron, Alexa abordó al pelirrojo con cierto interés.

–Nunca fuiste muy bueno en Oclumancia, Robert– le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, él la miró algo sorprendido, pero después sonrió –Ellos...

–Sabes más que yo en cuanto a temas del ocultismo– inquirió Robert, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Se aseguró de estar a una distancia considerable de sus amigos para que su conversación no fuese escuchada –Así es, son el trío más poderoso... hijos biológicos de familias de gran poder mágico, convertidos a la inmortalidad por el vampiro más poderoso que jamás existirá...

–Veo que tu "protectora" te ha enseñado muy bien lo que respecta a su mundo– dijo Alexa, con su mano derecha en el mentón; miró a su amigo, esperando una respuesta

–Hay ciertas restricciones, y eso lo sabes,... eres una gran maestra de oclumancia, así que no hagas como que ignoras todo lo que se relacione a esa noche... ¿por qué mejor no ocupas tu tiempo en averiguar lo que respecta a esa joven, probablemente ya has averiguado sus secretos.

–Ja, ja, ja... lo creas o no, esa niña ha desarrollado mejor la oclumancia que tú, y sin embargo hay algo en ella que... no sé... su mente guarda muchas cosas, más de las que jamás pude haber imaginado o explorado. Sólo existen dos razones para que una persona en este mundo sea capaz de albergar tanta información, y sabes tan bien como yo cual es la opción correcta, pobre niña, habrá muchos enigmas entorno a ella y... ¡oh, vaya!

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Robert.

–Así que él es su padre... sabía que no podrían ocultármelo tanto tiempo... no veo la necesidad de hacerlo. Pero sus razones tendrá el director.

–Cada día me sorprendes más, Alexa.

La profesora sonrió de manera dulce, mientras observaba el rostro del pelirrojo, había indagado profundamente en su mente, descubriendo cosas increíbles. Pero quien la tenía intrigada era esa joven que iba delante de ellos, estaba segura que algo más ocultaba.

*/*/*/*

Listo! Tres capítulos como lo prometí, espero les guste como se va formando la historia, dejen sus comentarios dudas y todo lo que se les ocurra… créanme que los reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo

See ya!


	6. La Adjudicación

**Capítulo 6: La adjudicación **

–¿Cómo dijo?– preguntó Harry.

–Lo que acaban de oír, Harry– respondió la profesora Shatner, levantándose de su silla y yendo con Harry y Melannie –Mis clases serán dadas en el Bosque Prohibido, antes de la cena. Es una nueva modalidad, pronto se les informará de ello con más apego, la primera clase para cada casa será dada en el aula típica, he estado charlando con Dumbledore y llegamos a un acuerdo. En síntesis, la primera clase la daré por separado a las casas, es decir, sin ningún miembro de Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw o Slytherin, en su caso. Después haré algo que al director le pareció sumamente interesante

–Disculpen, pero ¿qué el bosque prohibido no es peligroso?– interfirió la pelinegra, llamando la atención de la profesora

–Ya lo creo, pero siempre y cuando acaten mis órdenes no correrán riesgo alguno... bien, pasando a otro tema, pasado mañana inician las clases, así que se me pidió que los acompañara a comprar sus cosas en el callejón Diagon. Los espero en sala de visitas en media hora– con un movimiento de su varita hizo que la puerta se abriera de par en par, indicándole a los jóvenes que salieran, mientras que ella regresaba detrás de su escritorio y comenzaba a escribir una carta –Si ven a Peeves por allí– les dijo antes de que salieran por completo –Díganle que necesito que me haga un favor

–¿Peeves? – repitió Harry

–No hagas, preguntas... sé lo que hago, por favor, sólo si lo ves

–De acuerdo

No hagas preguntas, pronto, ahora no. Parecía que el vocabulario de la profesora Shatner se reducía a esas frases, era una buena persona, pero muy misteriosa; desde su llegada, les había dicho que su formato de enseñanza iba a ser muy diferente al de cursos pasados, pero diferente era una cosa, tomar clases en el bosque prohibido era casi mortal. Desde el primer año se les advirtió que por ninguna razón deberían entrar allí... claro que probablemente eso estaba de más para Harry y sus amigos, que por una u otra razón y deliberadas circunstancias, cada año ingresaban allí. Unicornios muertos, acromántulas, dementores, la muerte del señor Croush, y el desagradable paseo con Umbridge.

Este año no sería del todo diferente después de todo.

Harry subió a la torre de Gryffindor, mientras que Melannie se fue derecho por el cuarto piso, se verían con la profesora sólo hasta dentro de 20 minutos. Tomó unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra. Por alguna extraña razón, le parecía tener más ropa que cuando llegó a Hogwarts. Debía ser su imaginación, o tal vez recibió más ropa de sus amigos, desde lo que pasó con Sirius, parecía que todos los de la Orden, y las familias de sus amigos, trataban de tomar la responsabilidad de la cual él estaba a cargo, es decir, su bienestar. Tomó un pequeño saco de hasta el fondo de su baúl, llegando al callejón, iría al banco a hacer otro pequeño retiro de la cámara. Dio un respiro profundo. Tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, que le parecía sorprendente. No todo había sido malo, pero era confuso, debía pasar cierto tiempo para que se pudiera acostumbrar a ellos.

Al dar media vuelta, vio dos sobres sobre el escritorio. Con curiosidad los tomó. Ambos estaban dirigidos a él, abrió el primero. Que decía:

_Estimado señor Harry James Potter. _

_Esperando se encuentre bien, es nuestro deber informarle que su difunto tutor y padrino Sirius Black, ha dejado un testamento a nuestra disposición. _

_A tres meses de su deceso, tal cual dicta la ley, dicho documento será leído el día en que usted reciba esta carta, le agradeceremos su presencia en el séptimo piso del banco mágico Gringotts, en el departamento 32, a las diecisiete horas. _

_Sin más por el momento se despide de usted. _

_J. M. L. _

–¿Testamento? Esto cada vez está poniéndose más extraño– tomó la segunda carta y la abrió, era una carta algo extraña y, por lo que pudo notar, escrita a la carrera, pues carecía un poco de orden.

_Harry: _

_Veo que no estas disfrutando del todo tu estadía en Hogwarts. Entiendo que tantas restricciones te sean desagradables, pero son por tu bien, cariño; aunque, después de ciertas charlas, creo que todo en el colegio será normal como en años anteriores. _

_Me siento rara escribiendo estas líneas, no sé ni siquiera si me harás caso cuando te pida que no te metas en problemas, después de todo, lo llevas en la sangre, James y Sirius eran iguales. Recuerdo que Lily y yo nos la pasábamos tratando de corregirlos, pero era imposible a mi opinión. Y como deducirás, terminamos cediendo. _

_Pasando a otro tema, creo que ya habrás recibido la carta de Gringotts, yo también recibí una y estaré por allí. Desafortunadamente, no creo que sea cómodo que me veas del todo, es algo difícil de explicar, Harry, estaré presente, eso no lo dudes. Pero... bueno, ya lo verás por ti mismo, sólo confía en mí. _

_Son tantas las cosas que quisiera decirte en tan poco tiempo pero es casi imposible, ya que la mayoría no son apropiadas para decírtelas en un pedazo de papel... creo que sabes a que me refiero. Intentaré por todos los medios protegerte y estar al pendiente de ti, bueno siempre lo he hecho, pero ahora con más fervor, ya que no cuento con el apoyo de mi esposo para guiarte correctamente. Creo que incluso estarás enojado conmigo por que no te busque en tantos años. Pero había sus razones créeme, por más difícil que sea de comprender; pero quiero que sepas una cosa más: Desde que entraste a Hogwarts, he estado al pendiente de ti. Me has visto incluso, pero creo que no has aprendido a prestar mucha atención a tu alrededor. _

_Bueno, cariño, te dejo, nos "veremos" hoy en la lectura del testamento de Sirius. _

_Sinceramente: Alissa _

–Más misterios– exclamó Harry de forma decepcionante – Justo lo que necesitaba.

Guardo las cartas en su baúl y bajó a la sala común, de allí se fue directo a la sala de profesores. Allí estaban la profesora Shatner y Melannie, se veían bastante bien, a decir de Harry. Alexa llevaba una falda blanca larga con una abertura en el lado derecho que empezaba desde la rodilla, unos zapatos igualmente blancos, una blusa roja de vestir y su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta; no llevaba maquillaje de ninguna clase, excepto por sus labios, que tenían un color rojo muy bajo. Melannie tenía una falda de mezclilla color negro, una blusa color celeste muy linda y unos zapatos tipo escolar en color negro, mientras que su largísimo cabello negro estaba recogido en una fina trenza que caía graciosamente sobre su hombro. Ambas con sus respectivas capas de Hogwarts, en ese momento, Alexa extendió una tercera capa a Harry, él la miró sorprendido

–Son nuevas reglas del ministerio– aclaró la profesora –De ser posible, cada persona de la comunidad mágica deberá portar una capa que la distinga como mago o bruja de buen procedente... creen que con eso podrán descubrir a más mortífagos, claro que eso es una tontería con letras mayúsculas, pero bueno, reglas son reglas... el profesor Dumbledore me concedió permiso para hacer un traslador que nos lleve exactamente al callejón Diagon. Creo que después de nuestras compras podremos pasar una tarde agradable los tres juntos.

–Profesora yo... ¿puedo hablar con usted? – dijo Harry ante lo mencionado. Al escuchar estas palabras, Alexa se retiró un poco con su alumno para tratar lo que sea que él quisiera decirle –Verá, recibí una carta... es para leer el testamento de mi padrino, me citaron a las cinco de la tarde... ¿podría acompañarme?

–Creo... que es algo que debes hacer tú sólo, Harry– respondió ella, mirándolo con profunda ternura y comprensión –Confía en mi, será lo mejor.

Dichas estas palabras, ella se retiró y se acercó a una pluma rota que estaba en una pequeña mesa, la palpó con su varita y les pidió que la tocaran. Nuevamente, la sensación de estar dando vueltas se apoderó de Harry, por suerte ya había aprendido a caer, y pronto, piso tierra firme, estaba feliz de haberlo hecho bien, pero de manera repentina se vio tumbado en el suelo, al virar su mirada, descubrió cual fue la causa de su caída. Melannie, estaba sujeta de su brazo y estaba un poco arriba de él. La inexperiencia en viajes y la inercia, hicieron que la joven cayera, teniendo como único agarre el brazo de su amigo, obviamente no contaba con que él también caería con ella. Alexa soltó una pequeña carcajada y los ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Harry miró a su alrededor, no había tanta gente como en otras ocasiones, pero a diferencia de lo que él creía, todo parecía normal. Excepto por el hecho de que cuando caminaban, más gente se les quedaba viendo, era incomodo toda esa repentina atención; pero no era para menos, después de lo que pasó el año anterior en el Ministerio. Fueron a comprar los libros que les habían solicitado, unos cuantos ingredientes de pociones, un par de túnicas nuevas, ya que las que traían puestas eran de la profesora Shatner. Al llegar las cinco menos diez, estaban frente a Gringotts, el banco mágico, Harry miró a sus acompañantes y con un ligero respiro entró. Acordaron que se separarían un momento hasta las siete de la tarde, después se reunirían en el Caldero Chorreante para cenar algo y regresar a Hogwarts.

Al entrar, vio las típicas filas de personas formadas para ser atendidas. Fue hacia las escaleras que iban a los pisos superiores, subió hasta el segundo piso y ya no encontró más escaleras, sólo había ocho puertas enumeradas del dos al nueve, entendiendo la situación, entró por la que tenía el número siete grabada. En su interior había todavía más puertas, unas cincuenta aproximadamente, comenzó a caminar para buscar la que tuviera el número 32, a medida que avanzaba, una luz lo seguía, pero no iluminaba el pasillo por completo. Después de caminar un poco, encontró la que buscaba y entró.

Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos a juego estaba sentado atrás del escritorio. Tenía una mirada muy amable y algo infantil

–Harry Potter, supongo– fue lo que dijo el hombre –Tome asiento por favor, es el primero en llegar, pero hasta que llegue la señora Black, no podremos comenzar

–Bien... gracias– respondió Harry, tomando asiento en una de las dos sillas que estaban frente al escritorio.

Pasaron sólo unos cinco minutos cuando entró al despacho una persona, llevaba una túnica completamente cerrada, y una máscara de porcelana cubriéndole por completo el rostro, la máscara tenía orificios para los ojos y para que quien la usara pudiera respirar, pero no tenía ninguna expresión marcada en su diseño. A través de los orificios, Harry pudo ver unos ojos ámbar con un toque grisáceo.

–Señora Black, tome asiento, por favor– dijo el hombre, que no parecía sorprendido en lo más mínimo por el atuendo de la recién llegada, la cual tomó asiento –Bien, comencemos– dijo antes de aclararse la garganta y comenzar a leer:

_Por medio del presente documento, y dejando adjunto el manuscrito que garantiza que estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, doy a entender mi última voluntad aclarando no hacerlo bajo ninguna clase de presión o amenaza. _

_Dejó a voluntad de mis beneficiados todas mis posesiones. _

_Le dejo a mi ahijado Harry James Potter, mi fortuna familiar, la cual se encuentra en la cámara del banco Gringotts No. 815 y cuyo monto desconozco. La casa de Grimauld Place 12, con todo lo que haya en esta, la dejo a disposición de Albus Dumbledore, el cual será notificado por anticipado, aclarando que no es necesaria su presencia en la lectura de mi testamento. Mis demás pertenencias materiales serán dejadas a la persona que adjunto en otro documento y cuya identidad pido reservar por razones explicadas en el pergamino ya mencionado. También le dejo a mi esposa, Alissa Black, lo más importante que pude poseer en esta vida, le cedo legalmente la tutela exclusiva de nuestro ahijado, la cual se me dio de manera única por ser varón. _

_Mis deseos después de muerto han sido dictados y espero se cumplan de manera legal y correcta. Antes de que acabe la lectura, deseo que sean dadas las cartas que he dejado a disposición del juez a cargo. _

–Firme este papel, señora Black– dijo el encargado cediéndole un papel y pluma. Ella firmó inmediatamente –Todo está hecho. Harry Potter, por ser menor de edad, no tendrás derecho a la herencia hasta cumplir los 17 años, o que tu tutor en curso decida lo contrario o muera. Tu tutela ha sido transferida legalmente así que irás con tu tutora terminando el año escolar.

–¿Es una orden? –preguntó Harry

–Sí, señor Potter– sentenció el juez, tratando de ser comprensivo con el muchacho

–Bien, como usted diga– dijo Harry. Volteó a ver a su madrina

–Creo que lo más conveniente– habló por primera vez Alissa. Su voz sonaba un poco lúgubre, ya que lo hacía despacio y muy tenue –Sería que Harry... decidiera eso, no me gustaría hacer nada que lo perjudicara.

–En ese caso, yo ya no puedo interferir– sentenció el hombre –Usted como su tutora tiene el derecho a dejarle ciertas libertades como crea mas conveniente. Si no hay nada más que tratar, nos podemos retirar.

Harry se levantó inmediatamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Otro suceso más que se arremolinaba en su mente ahora, así de buenas a primeras, tiene otro tutor, que da la casualidad es su madrina, una madrina de la cual no tuvo constancia de su existencia hasta ahora, una madrina que, según ella, siempre estuvo a su cuidado y que de ahora en adelante estará muy cerca de él. Todo era muy confuso y extraño.

Giró su vista para verla, ella recibió tres sobres de parte del encargado, se guardo dos en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta. Harry mantuvo esta última abierta para que su madrina pasara. Al salir esta, Harry hizo lo mismo. Afuera ella lo miró y le entregó el sobre, él lo tomó y lo guardo en su bolsillo; no pudiendo aguantar más, dijo todo lo que sentía

–¿Por qué apareció hasta ahora? ¿Cómo permitió que viviera en un infierno con los Dursley? Sirius no pudo por estar en Azkaban, ¿pero usted? Además, si dice que me estuvo cuidando desde que entré a Hogwarts, ¿por qué no me dijo nada, ni me llevo a vivir con usted? ¿Por qué...?– sus reclamos parecieron dar fin, al notar como los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas –Yo... disculpe, pero...

–Tienes toda la razón, Harry... pero como te explique, tuve mis motivos– su voz temblaba, pero aún así tenía ese tono sombrío –Cuando Sirius fue condenado, intenté defenderlo, eso provocó que a mi también se me acusara... tuve que huir e instalarme en otro país extranjero, Dumbledore me ayudó en mi situación hasta comprobar mi inocencia. Le pedí que cuidara de ti hasta entonces, cuando entraste a Hogwarts, quise reclamar mis derechos como tu madrina que soy pero me fueron negados, se alegó que no podía hacerme cargo de ti a menos que el tutor oficial diera su consentimiento, y estando mi esposo en Azkaban tal derecho era invalido. Lo único que conseguí fue permiso de Albus para estar cerca de ti, cariño... (tienes que aprender a observar a tu alrededor con más escrúpulo, por cierto). Y dadas las circunstancias del año pasado, cuando la inocencia de Sirius fue comprobada al fin de manera poco sutil con su muerte, me fue permitido establecer contacto físico contigo. Creo que es todo lo que me preguntaste... ¿cual era la última pregunta que querías hacer?

–¿Por qué... por qué no da la cara? – dijo un poco avergonzado

–Por que no creo conveniente me conozcas aún, Harry

–Pero si yo ya la vi en la foto de mi bautizo

–Si... lo sé... pero hubo circunstancias que me hicieron cambiar mi apariencia, puede que lo único que quede de mi yo anterior sea mi carácter, pero digamos que eso no se ve a los ojos humanos. Los medios responsables de cambiar mi apariencia, fue magia muy poderosa... y escondo mi rostro no por vergüenza, si no por temor, haya afuera todavía me buscan magos tenebrosos, debo ser precavida. Tengo que irme, nos veremos pronto, quizás más pronto de lo que crees. Sé que te quedaron muchas dudas, cariño, pero no es tiempo de responderlas todavía. Será en otra ocasión más oportuna, te lo prometo. Mientras tanto, debo irme. Cuídate

Diciendo esto, Alissa desapareció, dejando a Harry con más respuestas de las que esperaba, pero de igual manera, con más incógnitas

***/*/*/***

Probablemente este ha sido el capitulo que mas tuve que corregir porque no me terminaba de gustar, pero decidí dejarlo casi intacto dado que en el hay muchos nexos con los próximos capítulos. Espero les haya gustado. Dejen reviews plis! Estoy abierta a cualquier comentario duda, sugerencia, teorías y de todo

Muchas gracias especialmente a Saiyury11, fiel lectora de esta historia desde el primer capítulo

See ya!!!


	7. Mathew Thomson

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… pero esta trama si, y lo hago sin fines de lucro, esperando les gusto… bye bye._

_**HARRY POTTER Y EL MEDALLÓN DEL DESTINO**_

**Capítulo 7: Mathew Thomson **

Terminada la lectura del testamento, Harry bajó de nuevo al primer piso y aprovechó para hacer un retiro de su cuenta. Saliendo, consultó su reloj, eran casi las siete, así que se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante para reunirse con la profesora y Melannie. Al llegar, únicamente vio a Alexa, sentada en una pequeña mesa y conversando con un hombre de cabello castaño y algo largo, de rostro gentil y facciones suaves. Al ver a su alumno, ella le indicó que se sentara con ellos.

–Harry, quiero presentarte a un amigo mío... – en ese instante, ella miró a su acompañante, y con una mirada le indicó que se presentara.

–Oh, disculpa– se expresó el hombre algo avergonzado y frotándose la nuca, al fin, extendió su mano a Harry –Mi nombre es Mathew Thomson, hijo de Jeremías Thomson, un gran maestro de pociones.

–Si, eso no fue algo heredable que digamos– dijo Alexa de forma sonriente, mientras tomaba otro trago de una copa de cristal.

–Aunque no lo creas he mejorado, y eso lo vas a comprobar pronto– dijo el hombre, mirándola fijamente.

–Eh, disculpe, señor Thomson– intervino Harry

–¿Si?

–¿Podría soltar mi mano? –diciendo esto, el hombre se percató que, efectivamente, seguía estrechando con fuerza la mano de Harry, y la soltó –Profesora ¿dónde está Melannie?

–Todavía no llega, pero no ha de tardar. Si gustas ve pidiendo algo para cenar

* * *

–Mmm... no, éste no... ni este, es aburrido... éste ya lo vi... otra vez el mismo... bueno quizá éste... no, no me parece interesante... y éste... oh, ninguna llama mi atención– dejó los libros que estaba revisando y fue a otra sección.

Había estado casi toda la tarde buscando libros en la librería nueva que acababan de abrir; pero parecía no encontrar el que deseaba. Tomó otro libro, el primero que encontró y se le quedó mirando, tal vez ese fuera el que le interesaría, y, por que no, ayudarla alguna vez.

Volteó a su alrededor, buscando al dependiente, que había estado arreglando los libros de la sección de herbología.

Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar, leyendo el prólogo. Teniendo un libro en sus manos, era como si no hubiese nada a su alrededor. Pero si lo había, y un ejemplo claro fue un candelabro de plata con el que tropezó. Sólo sintió como perdía el equilibrio, y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, escuchó un ruido seco, pero ella no había caído, abrió los ojos lentamente, sólo para encontrarse con el candelabro en el piso y la sensación de una mano sujetándola por la cintura, evitando el impacto, levanto más su mirada, encontrando una igual.

–Debes tener más cuidado– le dijo el joven, su voz era tenue y hablaba arrastrando las sílabas. La soltó después de asegurarse que estaba bien parada –Por lo general es más conveniente leer un libro estando sentada, o mínimo evitando caminar, pueden ocurrir accidentes como éste

–Gracias– respondió ella, sonriéndole y con la mejillas sonrojadas –Cielos, nunca me habían regañado, y menos un desconocido

–Es decir que te ha pasado antes... que peculiar, todavía no aprendes la lección después de varias ocasiones– se agachó y tomó el libro ¿por qué estaba siendo amable con una desconocida? No lo sabía pero había algo en sus ojos que le impedían ser altanero con la joven, leyó el título –Necromancia... interesante tema

–Lo mismo dije yo, por eso me interesó leer el prólogo y eso me distrajo un poco

–Bien, si tu lo dices... tengo la impresión de que te he visto en alguna ocasión... ¿de casualidad vas a Hogwarts?

–Sólo a partir de éste año... soy de América, del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem en Estados Unidos. Vine de intercambio sólo este curso

–Oh, ya veo. Pero eso no quita la sensación, viaje una vez a América de vacaciones con mi padre, pero no recuerdo haber entablado conversación contigo o haberte visto.

–Tal vez si lo hiciste– respondió ella, estrechando el libro contra su pecho y mirando al joven que tenía en frente –A lo mejor un solo segundo. Dicen que el cerebro capta y almacena todo lo que se ve, y todo eso queda registrado en nuestra memoria, es decir, que tal vez por eso tienes la impresión de familiaridad para conmigo.

–Tal vez. Como sea, creo que te veré más en el colegio. Espero que vayas a Slytherin.

–Me temo que no. Mi selección ya fue hecha y mi casa es Gryffindor

–Lástima, es un verdadero desperdicio.

–No desprecies tanto a los de otras casas sólo por que no son tus compañeros. El colegio es un equilibrio perfecto, y debemos entrelazar cada hebra, que son los alumnos. Te llevarías una gran sorpresa si supieras lo que yo he descubierto.

–Cuando hablas así me recuerdas a una sangre sucia, que es insoportable por que cree saberlo todo acerca de Hogwarts.

–Te repito, no desprecies a los demás sin darte la oportunidad de conocerlos antes.

–Ja, cualquiera que te viera se asustaría ante palabras tan llenas de lógica.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Creerían que una distraída que tropieza con un candelabro, no es capaz de albergar tanta sensatez y gran don de la palabra.

–El hecho de ser distraída o, como dice mi tutor, demasiado alegre e interesada en otras cosas insignificantes, no es sinónimo de ignorancia. Es más bien inocencia.

–Eso sí... no me has dicho tu nombre.

–Me llamo Melannie.

–¿No tienes apellido o qué? –preguntó el joven sonriendo un poco

–Lo tengo, pero mi situación aquí es algo confusa, mi padre es alguien del que no puedo hablar aún por más que quiera, saber quien es causaría revuelo en todas partes... _oh, no debí decir eso _– pensó para sí misma

–Si no puedes decirlo esta bien, así que no te molestes si te llamo por tu primer nombre y no por tu apellido.

–De acuerdo, pero espera el mismo trato

–No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre

–No es necesario– respondió ella, mirando el cuello del joven –Draco Malfoy... tu nombre está grabado con letras muy pequeñas en tu collar– le dijo antes de que él pudiera preguntar siquiera como lo supo.

–No todo el mundo percibe eso

–Pero yo no soy todo el mundo... y disculpa, debo irme. Me están esperando

Sin esperar una respuesta, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al dependiente, pagando su libro y yéndose fuera del local. Dejando a un Draco algo confuso, y con varias cosas en las cuales pensar por un buen rato.

* * *

Harry volvió a mirar a su reloj, ya eran las siete y media y la joven no llegaba. Si no aparecía en diez minutos iría a buscarla, pero no fue necesario, ya que en ese preciso momento, la joven entró corriendo al local, buscando a sus amigos. Los encontró en una mesa del fondo, junto a un hombre que no debía tener más de 30 años.

–Discúlpenme– fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse frente a Alexa.

–¿Sabes lo que esto significa, Melannie?– preguntó de forma severa la profesora Shatner, mirándola con las manos entrelazadas y apoyando los codos en la mesa.

–Eh... ¿qué tendré que cenar en Hogwarts?– preguntó de forma inocente. Ganando con ello la risa de los presentes. Era verdad lo que dijo Robert la ocasión anterior, con ella al lado, uno ya no sabía si reírse o preocuparse.

–No, puedes pedir algo aquí. No le diré nada a tu tutor, pero trata de mirar el reloj de vez en cuando la próxima vez, ¿quieres? Me estaba empezando a preocupar por ti– respondió más alegre Alexa.

–Lo cual hubiera sido interesante de ver, ya que eres una despreocupada con título y todo, querida Alexa– interrumpió Mathew, siendo visto por ambas mujeres. Alexa no dijo nada, pero en su cara apareció un tono rojo.

–¿Y usted es...? – preguntó la joven interesada en el otro integrante.

–Mathew Thomson– dijo sonriéndole y con un gesto de la cabeza.

–Un placer... ¿aquí venderán _fricassée _?– preguntó de forma despreocupada.

–Creo que sí– respondió Harry. En ese momento llego Tom, el encargado y tomó el pedido de todos, ya que ninguno había probado bocado esperando a la joven

Harry miró de reojo a Melannie mientras comían, se veía más feliz que de costumbre. Bueno, pero si hacía memoria, ella cada día estaba más alegre que el anterior. Y sin embargo no podía quitarse la imagen de ella, llorando de manera silenciosa en la cocina de su casa; aún no le preguntaba el por que de esa ocasión, quería preguntarle en ese momento la razón, pero dos cosas se lo impidieron. La primera, que había más personas a su alrededor y preguntarle algo tan personal frente a otros podría ser incómodo para ambos; la segunda era quizá la más importante, ella se veía feliz y traer a su mente recuerdos tan sombríos podrían arruinarle lo que quedaba del día. Decidió callar.

El siguiente día pasó con extraordinaria rapidez para todos.

Pronto el colegio estaba lleno de alumnos. Harry encontró rápidamente a Ron y Hermione y les presentó a su nueva amiga, explicándoles lo más rápido posible el por que de su estadía allí y les pidió en un susurro que no le preguntasen su apellido, ya que no lo podía decir. Melannie les sonrió de manera fraternal a los recién llegados, que le respondieron de igual forma, sobre todo Ron, que quedó impactado con la calidez que irradiaban los ojos de la joven. Tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando escuchó cantar al Sombrero Seleccionador

_Puede que ya no quieran escuchar _

_Lo que este pedazo de tela quiere hablar _

_Pero es importante que me oigan _

_Pues lo que digo no es cualquier cosa _

_Muchos sienten temor de nuevo _

_Las lealtades están a prueba _

_Muchos de ambos bandos desertaron _

_Y ahora han regresado a nuestro lado _

_Pero aquí hay una guerra interna _

_Que se debe disipar _

_Las cuatro casas en juerga _

_Se tienen que aliar _

_El león y la serpiente _

_El águila y el tejón _

_Todos tienen una lógica _

_Y cada cual una razón _

_Los cuatro animales representan _

_Lo que se necesita para vencer _

_Valentía, inteligencia, astucia y esfuerzo _

_Sin estas grandes cualidades juntas _

_El mundo entero es obsoleto _

_Deben aprender a escuchar _

_A mirar y perdonar _

_Pues la verdadera guerra viene ya _

_La luz contra la oscuridad _

_Recuerden mis palabras de forma exacta _

_Entre vosotros están las respuestas _

_Cada año dos colegios fraternizan _

_Rompiendo barreras y fronteras _

_Pero este año se predice _

_Que las uniones serán más fuertes _

_El regreso de varios seres _

_Simbolizará el presente para siempre _

_No teman, mis pequeños _

_A lo que se aproxima _

_Nuevos misterios _

_Nuevos enigmas _

_Las respuestas pronto vienen _

_Y con ellas más deberes _

_Cada quien tiene un destino _

_Cada cual un diferente camino _

_Mientras tanto es mi obligación _

_Separarlos por un período _

_Más eso no significa _

_Que no se mezclen del todo _

_Ponme sobre tu cabeza y te diré _

_En cual casa te pondré _

_La cualidad que en ti más resalte _

_Será la que elegiré para una respuesta darte _

_No tengas miedo y acércate _

_Que las cuatro casas hermanas esperan _

_Que te reúnas en su mesa _

Terminando la canción, todos aplaudieron. Era la segunda ocasión que el sombrero cantaba una canción pidiendo la unión de las casas, y era lógico, la guerra externa, como él la llamaba, estaba cada vez más cerca.

Poco a poco, los nuevos estudiantes fueron pasando y siendo seleccionados para sus respectivas casas, recibiendo aplausos y vítores de los integrantes de las mismas, al terminar, la profesora McGonagall guardó el sombrero. Terminando esto, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó para recitar su discurso anual.

–Bienvenidos sean, alumnos nuevos y demás, a Hogwarts… Bien… Creo que este año todo lo que tenía planeado decir ya ha sido recitado por el Sombrero Seleccionador, eso me enseñará a no practicar mi discurso frente a él. Antes que nada debo advertir que los límites del bosque prohibido quedan estrictamente prohibidos a los alumnos de primero a cuarto, lo cual no significa que el resto tenga libertad de entrar allí, salvo que estén acompañados de un maestro. El señor Filsh ha colocado las típicas listas de objetos prohibidos en los tableros de anuncios. Las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch se realizarán cuando lo indique el capitán de cada equipo, la lista de capitanes está en el tablero de anuncios, creo que es todo lo que hay que recordar, así que pasemos a las presentaciones... este año recibimos con gran alegría a dos nuevos profesores en nuestra institución...

–¿Dijo dos? –repitió absorto Ron, centró su mirada en la mesa de los profesores y efectivamente, vio a dos nuevos rostros

–La señorita Alexandra Shatner– continuó Dumbledore, mientras Alexa sonreía a cada alumno con el que establecía contacto visual –Ha aceptado cordialmente nuestra invitación a ser personal docente en el colegio, ella será su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La profesora Shatner fue orgullosamente alumna del colegio, y posteriormente maestra, tuve el placer de tener una estrecha relación profesor-alumno con ella. La profesora trae un interesante programa de estudios para los alumnos de quinto en adelante que, creo yo, les parecerá fascinante... el otro profesor que se integra era el profesor Jeremías Thomson, pero por razones personales no ha podido asistir, enviando como sustituto a su hijo, el señor Mathew Thomson, que impartirá la clase de pociones a los grados de tercero en adelante– el mismo joven que había visto Harry en el Caldero Chorreante estaba allí sentado, antes de levantarse y saludarlos a todos con una inclinación de la cabeza, acto seguido, todos los de los respectivos grados sonrieron, mientras que unos cuantos buscaron con la mirada al profesor Snape, lo encontraron al final de la mesa, con una expresión indiferente. Como si hubiese adivinado la situación, el director volvió a levantar la voz –El profesor Snape debe atender unos asuntos fuera del colegio, y como sus salidas pueden ser repentinas y urgentes, hemos tomado la decisión de solicitar ayuda a otro profesor. Continuemos con las presentaciones, como seguramente algunos de ustedes sabrán, a veces le toca a Hogwarts ser anfitrión de diversos eventos, pero el más común, es el intercambio de alumnos; los últimos seis años le correspondió a nuestro colegio enviar diferentes alumnos, esta año, ha venido una estudiante del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem en América. Su nombre es Melannie, y suplico al alumnado no la interrogue sobre sus orígenes, pues como algunos pocos sabrán, el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem es un internado que alberga tanto a jovencitas con familia integrada, como a otras que no la tienen. Y se tomó por costumbre allá no hablarse por apellidos para evitar diferencias entre los dos tipos de muchachas que estudiaban allí, y espero que se le trate con la misma tranquilidad que en su colegio anterior. Junto con Melannie ha venido su tutor, el señor Robert Levincolle, quien también es egresado de Hogwarts, así que de algún modo, todo queda en familia. Por favor pónganse de pie para que los conozcan... oh, es verdad, tanto la señorita Melannie como el señor Levincolle no dormirán en ninguna casa, sus habitaciones están instaladas en el cuarto piso, pero sus horarios corresponden a los de Gryffindor, es por eso que están sentada en la mesa correspondiente.

Bien, creo que ya no hay nada más que aclara así que ¡A comer!


	8. Tamizarmorte

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… pero esta trama si, y lo hago sin fines de lucro, esperando les gusto… bye bye._

_**HARRY POTTER Y EL MEDALLÓN DEL DESTINO**_

**Capítulo 8: Tamizarmorte **

Dos profesores impartiendo la misma materia ya no era novedad en Hogwarts, el año pasado se decidió que tanto la profesora Trelawney y Firanzee, impartirían la clase de Adivinación. Pero era completamente una novedad que hubiera dos profesores de Pociones, lo cual era un alivio para la mitad del alumnado, es decir, los que no tenían clases con Snape. Sin embargo dejaba la incógnita de cuales serían esos asuntos tan importantes que tenía que atender dicho profesor.

Los nuevos horarios de los Gryffindors estaban en la Sala Común, al verlos notaron que los de sexto tenían clase de pociones a primera hora con los de Slytherin. Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron lo más temprano posible para llegar a las mazmorras, las cuales estaban abiertas desde muy temprano, así que ingresaron, allí sólo había dos personas. Una joven de cabellos negros y largos estaba sentada en una de las sillas, un poco retirada de su escritorio; enfrente, platicando de forma animada, estaba un joven rubio, sentado en el escritorio. Harry hizo un gesto con su mano para evitar que sus amigos entraran, al ver ellos la razón, trataron de escuchar

–... pero si la mezclas con la sangre de dragón, un poco de mandrágora y algas de pantano obtienes el mismo resultado– decía el joven

–Tal vez, pero la inestabilidad de la poción está en juego– se defendió ella, después de reflexionar un poco lo dicho por él –Obtendrías el mismo resultado en cuanto a efecto se refiere, pero si mezclas todo, obtendrías un misceláneo heterogéneo, lo cual haría que la poción perdiera sus propiedades.

–No si las mezclas a hervor en un caldero de peltre del número 5 y mezclas dando cinco vueltas a la derecha y acto seguido dos a la izquierda, repites el proceso hasta obtener la consistencia deseada y dejas enfriar en un recipiente de plata. Creo que es más aceptable esta forma de prepararse

–Bueno, en eso tienes razón... pero sigo pensando que sería muy arriesgado. Mira, la sangre de dragón es un ingrediente noble y rara vez acepta otro componente, lo cual incluye a las algas, ya que contienen bacterias que consumen los organismos dañinos, y como sabes, entre ellos se encuentra la toxina benigna de courlac, que está en cantidades abundantes en la mandrágora, así que el resultado todavía deja mucho que desear.

–Los dos tienen razón– intervino un hombre desde la puerta, atrás de Harry. En ese momento, Draco se paró, lo mismo que Melannie. El primero dio un vistazo a los recién llegados, pero sin ninguna expresión en el rostro –El efecto es el mismo, pero los riesgos tienen una variante; en el método popular, los resultados son inmediatos y de plazo regular, mientras que el que acaba de nombrar usted joven, los resultados harían su aparición en un lapso de una semana mínimo pero sus efectos tendrían una vida más larga... sin embargo no creo que vayamos a tratar inmediatamente con pociones Postnecrot en este trimestre.

El profesor Thomson caminó hacia su escritorio, dejó sus libros y comenzó a sacar diversos ingredientes de la gaveta que estaba al lado suyo. Tenía el rostro serio pero sin llegar a lo estricto, ya que en sus ojos estaba un brillo de alegría que era indiscutible. Sacó diferentes frascos del tamaño de un encendedor, su contenido era viscoso y de color verde musgo, los fue colocando sobre su escritorio, separando uno, cuyo color era un poco más claro que el de los otros.

Draco volteó de nuevo a ver a los otros tres, hizo una mueca de burla y arrogancia y ocupó su lugar, despidiéndose antes de Melannie, que fue con sus amigos.

–No deberías hacerte amistad con Malfoy– dijo en un susurró Hermione, mientras dejaba sus libros en su banco, junto a Ron, que hizo lo mismo –Es un arrogante y traicionero, nos a jugado muchas desde que entramos a Hogwarts... lo conocemos bien y...

–Dime algo, Hermione– interrumpió la joven, viéndola con dulzura –¿Es bueno juzgar a las personas por la primera impresión? No fue lo que hicieron contigo– ese comentario dejó helada a Hermione, que ya no dijo nada y se limitó a agachar la cabeza y sentarse

–Eso no tiene nada que ver– agregó Harry, sentándose junto a Melannie –Draco Malfoy es un canalla de lo peor, que puede traicionarte de un momento a otro. Lo conozco más que tú

–En toda una vida nunca terminas de conocer a una persona, Harry– respondió ella, tomando de su mochila varios pergaminos, una pluma y un tintero –Cada uno muestra siempre diferentes facetas y me ha tocado conocer una agradable en Draco, creo que deberías darte a la tarea de mirar mejor a las personas, tratar de darles una oportunidad, ya si no la aprovechan, al menos te quitarás un peso de encima, te lo aseguro

–Ya veremos

Cuando terminó de decir esto, entraron más alumnos, y cada cual se sentó en su respectivo lugar, sólo Robert no se sentó y permaneció en una esquina del aula, vigilando con suspicacia cada movimiento de la alumna a su cuidado. Cuando todos estuvieron presentes. El profesor les comenzó a hablar.

–Bien, pues como todos saben, mi nombre es Mathew Thomson, y ustedes son uno de los grupos que se me han asignado– dijo mientras escribía su nombre en el pizarrón, para después voltearse y comenzar a caminar entre los pupitres –Antes que nada les diré como voy a calificar mi materia. El 30 por ciento lo tomaré como trabajo en clase; el 7 por ciento como asistencia; el 13 por ciento como tareas, lo que da un total de la mitad de su calificación. La otra mitad será estimada en dos exámenes, uno de práctica y el otro teórico, este último tendrá un valor de solamente 15 por ciento– al decir estas palabras, el rostro de Hermione palideció –El otro 35 por ciento será de práctica. Debo aclarar algo en cuanto al porcentaje de la asistencia, un retardo corresponde a una hora de castigo después de clase, pero tres retardos equivalen a una falta, si acumulan tres faltas sin justificación, se les entregará un reporte que deben firmar sus padre, y a los tres reportes, serán expulsados de mi clase lo que quede del curso, sin derecho a examen. En este curso veremos como elaborar pociones de fermentación larga, la razón es muy sencilla, la poción que realizaremos tarda en estar lista unos tres meses mas tardar, es decir, que se considerará como su examen de práctica final. Las pociones que veremos no crean que se hacen en un día o una semana, ya que diariamente se debe agregar un ingrediente distinto o el resultado sería de por si desastroso. Tenía mis dudas sobre cual podríamos usar, ya que las más adecuadas contienen ingredientes excesivamente caros y peligrosos, como el intersticio de la cabeza de un Kappa, animal difícil de atrapar como ya sabrán. Después de buscar llegue a la conclusión de que fabricaremos una poción llamada _Tamizarmorte _– en ese momento, el profesor había llegado a la esquina donde se encontraba Robert, le sonrió de manera alegre y el pelirrojo le devolvió el saludo con algo de asombro. Después giró sobre sus talones y regreso a su escritorio –El que tenga una idea de lo que hace esta poción, anótelo en un pedazo de pergamino con su nombre adjunto– se escucharon varias plumas rasgar los pergaminos, cuando la última dejó de escucharse, el profesor Thomson agitó su varita y atrajo los papeles, ante la mirada de varios alumnos –Es un hechizo convocador, de modo no verbal, lo verán este curso si mal no recuerdo... veamos. Bien... bien... bien... bien... Pónganse de pie por favor Draco, Theodore, Hermione y Melannie.

Los cuatro así lo hicieron y a una señal del profesor, los cuatro de acercaron con él, Hermione no pudo evitar mirar hacia los de Slytherin. Draco también la volteó a ver en ese instante, cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron, la pelinegra sonrió; Draco miró de arriba abajo a Hermione, examinándola. Era muy bonita, debía admitirlo, pero en su rostro no había expresión alguna, daba la impresión de estar leyendo un libro, después de unos cuantos segundos, fue ella quien rompió la conexión para mirar al otro joven. Éste era delgado y de aspecto pálido, tenía el cabello y los ojos de color negro, a pesar de su apariencia enfermiza, su rostro reflejaba vigorosidad, él volteó a ver a Hermione al sentir su mirada, pero a diferencia de Draco, él le sostuvo la mirada, y le sonrió un poco. En la cabeza de Hermione se repetían las palabras de Melannie. Tal vez era cierto lo que decía y debía tratar más a las personas antes de juzgarlas; ese chico, Theodore, le parecía simpático, en las clases era aplicado y era uno de los pocos alumnos de la casa de la serpiente que seguían a Dumbledore, a pesar de ser hijo de un mortífago; y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era uno de lo pocos, sino el único, que nunca la llamo sangre-sucia.

El profesor Thomson escribió varios ingredientes e instrucciones en el pizarrón, aún sin mirar del todo a los alumnos a los cuales había llamado, cuando terminó se dirigió hacia ellos y los analizó con la mirada.

–Señor Nott, podría decir a sus compañeros y en sus palabras, de que consta el Tamizarmorte– le dijo

Theodore miró hacia el frente y dijo –El Tamizarmorte es conocido por sus efectos de muerte quimérica. Con ésta poción se dice se puede evitar la muerte o establecer un contacto con el mundo de los muertos

–Correcto y simple. Diez puntos para Slytherin– dijo el profesor –La poción es muy efectiva si se emplea en una persona agonizante siempre y cuando no rebase la edad de 25 años, ya que después de éste periodo, lo único que haría sería alargar la salud o el sufrimiento por un año. Si una persona en óptimas condiciones la toma, obtiene, lo que llamo su compañero, una muerte quimérica. ¿Alguien puede decir que significa esto? Si, señor... Finnigan– indicó después de consultar la lista.

-Bueno… no sé exactamente como explicarlo, pero es algo así como estar muerto en vida, es decir, caminar, comer, jugar como cualquier día, pero en realidad estás muerto, ya que no hay signos vitales en el cuerpo.

–Se puede decir. En pocas palabras, tienes la oportunidad de cruzar el velo de la muerte y regresar– complementó Thomson. Estas palabras causaron reacción en Harry, si esa poción resultara, tal vez podría ver a sus padres y a Sirius. –Esta poción es muy laboriosa, requiere de un gran alquimista para hacerla, pero si los junto por parejas creo que alcanzaran un efecto similar, serán parejas mixtas. Pero debo aclarar que si no miden correctamente un ingrediente, obtendrán un veneno muy peligroso, también les daré calificación por ese veneno pero obviamente será menor. Así que empecemos, ustedes cuatro serán las primeras dos parejas. Nott y Granger, y Malfoy y Melannie.

–Pero ellos no son de la misma casa– alzó la voz Pansy Pakinson, levantándose del pupitre y fulminando con la mirada a la pareja de Draco.

–Si mal no recuerdo, señorita Parkinson– respondió el profesor, su voz sonaba más seria de lo normal –Dije que las parejas serían mixtas, con esto me refería a hombre y mujer, sin importar la casa a la que pertenezcan, y a menos que quieran que sea yo quien asigne a los demás grupos, les sugiero que se apresuren a formar parejas. Lo siento mucho, señor Nott, pero a sus diez puntos se le restaran cinco por la actitud de su compañera

Mientras el profesor decía esto, todos se dedicaron a buscar parejas, Harry instintivamente fue con Parvati Patil, ya que había tomado confianza en ella después del ED, Ron hizo pareja con Lavander Brown. En menos de un minuto, todo el salón estaba organizado por parejas mixtas, sólo Crabbe y Goyle quedaron solos y tuvieron que conformarse el uno con el otro, ya que Millicent había ido a la escuela en América.

A una indicación del profesor, cada pareja tomó un ingrediente de la gaveta y un frasco de cristal, y se dirigieron a sus respectivos compañeros, Mathew agitó su varita e hizo aparecer diez calderos en los cuales ya había agua hirviendo. Cada una de las parejas se dirigió a uno y comenzó a seguir las instrucciones anotadas en el pizarrón.

Melannie y Draco no hablaban, ya que estaban muy concentrados en su propio caldero; no obstante, Hermione, en contra de sus costumbre, intentó hacerle plática a Theodore.

–Es increíble que nos pongan una poción tan difícil el primer día– susurró, como si hablase para si misma. Su compañero la miró y sonrió un poco

–Sus razones tendrá... si nos la hubiera puesto de manera individual hubiera sido casi imposible lograr fabricarla– respondió Nott, con el mismo nivel de voz que Hermione; tomó un poco de sangre de ghoul y la midió con mucho cuidado para no equivocarse en las cantidades –¿Tú sabes cual es el ingrediente que hay que ser medido con exactitud?

–Mmm, no. Esta poción casi nunca se realiza, por lo cual no hay muchos apuntes sobre ella, pero no estaría de más tratar cada cosa con sumo cuidado.

–Eres muy precavida, por eso me agradas, pero no se lo digas a nadie de mi casa, ellos te odian– le dijo, saliéndose del tema

–¿Por qué te agrado? No me conoces ni me has tratado

–A veces sólo necesitas mirar a una persona una vez para darte una idea de cómo es, eso es algo que ninguno en Slytherin suele hacer. Yo no calificó a los demás por su clase social o sus orígenes, es lo más ignorante que puedes hacer, si me lo preguntas.

– _Melannie tenía razón _– pensó Hermione mientras cortaba unas cuantas raíces – _A veces la gente no es lo que aparenta ser... a lo mejor Malfoy es igual. _

–Casi lo olvido– interrumpió el profesor –Tendrán que venir también los domingos a revisar su poción... y otra cosa, me parece que la siguiente clase de Gryffindor es con la profesora Shatner, ella llegará un poco tarde y si demora demasiado, probablemente envíen un sustituto– en ese momento tomó un frasco que había dejado aparte y lo miró con atención, no parecía ser el que había separado... ¡No era el que había separado!

Rápidamente volteó a ver los calderos, mirando los frascos con pociones, al parecer ninguno había usado todavía el frasco incorrecto, fue con Robert y le dijo la situación, ambos se pasearon entre los alumnos con cuidado y mirando fijamente cada botellita, algo hizo voltear a la derecha al profesor y vio la cara que puso Robert al notar el frasco, antes de hacer algo, vieron una mano pálida verter el contenido del frasco en el caldero.

–¡Al suelo!– gritó el pelirrojo, cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Instintivamente, Nott empujó a Hermione al suelo y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Los demás se limitaron a esconderse atrás de sus calderos justo a tiempo para escuchar un fuerte estallido, seguido por una densa niebla de color morado que cubrió a todos; cuando la niebla se disipó un poco, se escuchó una risa cristalina. Era Melannie. Estaba sentada en el suelo un poco inclinada hacia atrás y sujetándose con las manos pegadas al suelo. Draco estaba a su lado, en la misma posición, mirándola y dudando de sus facultades mentales, pero era obvio que hacia un esfuerzo en no reírse. Se levantó, sacudiéndose la túnica, mientras Melannie era levantada por su tutor, que no hacía otra cosa más que negar con la cabeza.

–Bien, eso me enseñará a ver la fecha de caducidad de las pociones– le dijo Melannie al pelirrojo en un susurro, éste esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

–Y esto me enseñará a mi que debo vigilarte más en pociones– le respondió Robert, sonriéndole –Definitivamente eres muy diferente a la Melannie que conocí antes

–Ja, ja, ja... bueno, un descuido siempre me pasa.

Robert volvió a negar con la cabeza y con un ligero golpe de su varita hizo que todo el humo regresara al caldero. Nott se levantó un poco y apreció a una Hermione desconcertada, aprovechando que todavía había un poco de humo, la ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias- susurró débilmente

-No… no lo menciones a nadie, por favor.

-Descuida.

-En fin- dijo una voz desde la puerta llamando la atención de todos –Tendremos que empezar con la preparación del Tamizarmorte mañana – era Mathew el que hablaba –Por ahora quiero que me traigan para el… jueves… un ensayo de medio pergamino como mínimo sobre todo lo que puedan encontrar de esta poción escrito con sus propias palabras, no quiero palabras textuales copiadas del libro, quiero saber cual es su percepción de esta pócima.

-Maestro- hablo Hermione

-Si, dime

-En la biblioteca yo no he visto ningún libro de pociones que hable sobre el tamizarmorte, ¿cómo lo averiguaremos?

-A eso iba, señorita Granger, hoy es lunes, la razón por la cual les doy hasta el jueves es por que dividiré a los grupos de estudios por horarios, ya que sólo hay un libro en la biblioteca que habla sobre la poción y esta en la Sección Prohibida, les firmaré un permiso, y cada equipo tendrá la oportunidad de ir a la biblioteca durante dos horas a leer el libro –varios se miraron algo confundidos –Por sus caras adivino lo que están pensando y no, no tienen que leer todo el libro, solo hay dos capítulos que se refieren a esta pócima, por lo que dos horas serán mas que suficientes para leer, debatir y decidir como escribir su ensayo, mañana colocare en sus dormitorios los horario para cada equipo…

_-Vaya, vaya-_ pensó una mujer, recargada en la puerta de las mazmorras, estaba afuera del aula, escuchando la clase desde un principio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho _–Me pregunto, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente al enseñarles a fabricar esa poción tan complicada?- _se enderezó y camino por el pasillo sin terminar de escuchar el resto de la clase _–Y mas aún… ¿qué es lo que harás si logras fabricar correctamente la formula… Harry?-_ una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –A partir de ahora… las cosas se pondrán interesantes- dijo por último en voz alta.

*/*/*/*

Bien, hasta aquí fue donde publique en otra página mi fic, agregue otras cosas solo para hacerlo mas largo y creo que quedo bien para lo que tengo en mente… ahhhhh!!! Estoy emocionada, como dijo el ultimo personaje: "A partir de ahora… las cosas se pondrán interesantes"

See ya!


	9. Equilibrio

**Capítulo 9: Equilibrio **

–No me jod…

–¡Ron!– interrumpió Hermione antes de que este pudiera completar su frase.

Probablemente él no era el único que había pensado algo similar al ver delante de ellos y en el escritorio del maestro de DCAO a Filsh.

Llevaban casi diez minutos en silencio esperando a la profesora Shatner, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció detrás de ella el conserje de Hogwarts, seguido por su flacucha gata de pelo cenizo; la cual miraba atentamente a cada alumno, como esperando encontrar una falta la cual informar a su amo. Casi por instinto sus ojos se postraron en Harry, el cual sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

–Bien, bien– gruño Filsh –Miren a quienes tenemos aquí. Los Gryffidors. Probablemente esperaban que esta clase no tuviera ningún tipo de protección docente para hacer disturbios e incluso atreverse a faltar a clases… Pues bien no será así.

–D…Disculpe– se atrevió a preguntar Lavander –¿Usted será el profesor sustituto?.

–Mocosa insolente… no recuerdo que hayas levantado la mano para dirigirte hacia mí… ¡Ah! Cómo extraño los viejos tiempos en los que los alumnos eran castigados por faltas de respeto como esas… Si… Permanecer un día entero con las manos elevadas por grilletes te recodaría que debes pedir permiso antes de hablar… Si estuviera en mi poder…

–Pero no lo esta, Filsh– respondió una vos desde la puerta, ingresando por ella cargando una gran columna de libros de color verde olivo ya muy gastados. Se dirigió al primer alumno que vio –Cielo ayúdame con estos libros, por favor– le dijo mientras dejaba los libros en el pupitre de Neville Longbottom –Señor Filsh, le agradezco que cuidara el orden en mi clase mientras compraba esos libros, pero le agradecería que no vuelva a amenazar a ninguno de mis alumnos, especialmente si es mujer, por esta ocasión no le diré nada a Albus, pero si lo descubro impartiendo amenazas nuevamente tomaré cartas en el asunto. Puede retirarse.

Filsh hizo una exagerada reverencia y salió del aula, con su gata siguiéndole los talones y provocando que Neville casi tropezara con los libros que la profesora le había encargado cargar, ella le quitó de las manos la mitad y caminó hacia el escritorio, en el pasillo se podían escuchar unos pasos profundos, probablemente causados por unos zapatos de tacón. Al llegar al escritorio, acomodó los libros para que estos no cayeran. Apenas Neville estuvo devuelta en su escritorio, la profesora se colocó delante de su escritorio y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mirándolos a todos y analizando sus reacciones.

–Bien, mi nombre es Alexandra Shatner, pero ustedes pueden llamarme simplemente Alexa, no me gustan los formalismos y creo que así el ambiente entre nosotros será menos tenso. A partir de hoy seré y espero ser su profesora en esta materia hasta que se gradúen, antes de que surja algún comentario al respecto, les diré que pienso quedarme como profesora durante un buen tiempo… Por tres razones– levantó la mano derecha y les mostró los tres dedos de en medio –Número uno, yo no creo en la maldición que se dice tiene este puesto– bajo el dedo anular –Número dos, traigo un plan de estudio en mente que estoy segura tendrá mucho éxito y quiero impartirlo así desde ahora– bajo el dedo medio –Y número tres– al momento de bajar el ultimo dedo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –Como el relato de la maldición se ha extendido tanto, casi nadie quiere ocupar este puesto, por lo cual se me ha ofrecido un buen salario– suspiró y con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo agregó –Tuve que decir que si al sexto cero. Muchos de ustedes hubieran aceptado con o sin maldición.

Una pequeña risa se extendió por el aula, dejando la incógnita en el aire de si esto último sería verdad o no.

–Cada uno pase a tomar uno de estos libros, por favor; una sola fila– una vez tuvieron todos sus libros, continuó tomando el último libro restante –Este es un libro muy interesante que servirá de guía en lo que resta del curso, son extremadamente raros y valiosos, pero por ser ustedes mi primer grupo, al final del año podrán quedárselos, es mi regalo de bienvenida– caminó hacia el pizarrón, dibujando con su varita un círculo con un circulo mas pequeño en el centro en el cual escribió las siglas DCAO, el circulo exterior lo dividió en 6 partes anotando en cada parte lo que iba diciendo –Durante su primer año, vieron los principios y nociones básicas de esta materia, en segundo emmm…– el segundo espacio quedó en blanco –Bueno, en tercero su educación se centro en animales mágicos, el cuarto año, se centro en la defensa básica y hechizos… En quinto año tuvieron suficiente teoría, quizás demasiada para lo que resta de su estadía en este colegio.

Así que siguiendo el plan de estudios trazado por Remus Lupin, daré por terminado el curso de criaturas mágicas y empezaremos con los Seres Mágicos.

Siendo los primeros los mas importantes: Los Sabios Elfos y Los vampiros ¿Alguien sabe algo de estas dos razas?

–Yo sé– dijo en voz alta Dean Thomas –Los Vampiros son seres oscuros que salen de noche y se alimentan de sangre.

–¿Es todo lo que conoces de los vampiros?– preguntó algo decepcionada Alexa –Lamento decirte que lo que acabas de decir es erróneo, pero no te culpo, ya que por lo que sé, fuiste criado como mitad muggle, y en ese mundo es poco o nada lo que se sabe de la verdadera naturaleza de estos. Los vampiros no son seres "oscuros", sino seres designados a proteger la oscuridad, lo cual no es lo mismo; ellos junto con los sabios Elfos fueron los primeros seres mágicos en el mundo, cuidando siempre de mantener en un equilibrio perfecto la balanza de la luz y la oscuridad, si mal no recuerdo el único pueblo muggle que supo de este concepto lo represento en un símbolo denominado Ying–Yang, el cual con el paso de los siglos ha ido cambiando su significado hasta perder su origen real. Mientras los vampiros cuidaban el lado de la oscuridad, los sabios elfos resguardaban el de la luz– sacó su varita y dibujo en el aire el símbolo Ying Yang –Pero como saben no puede existir luz sin oscuridad y viceversa, así que detrás de cada acto de estas dos razas memoriales, se esconde un significado mas profundo y contrario a su naturaleza. Por ejemplo, un vampiro, efectivamente consume sangre humana, pero no hasta el grado de matarla, simplemente toman la necesaria al iniciar el Equinoccio de invierno y durante cada cambio en el fase de luna, sólo durante los seis meses fríos, he allí el tan grande rumor de que salen de noche y su piel es fría. Les aseguro que su vecino puede ser un vampiro y ustedes no lo notarían sino hasta que este se presentara como tal y les pidiese un poco de su sangre, ellos no asesinan, preservan la vida… ¿Alguien sabe en que consiste el ritual de los Sabios Elfos?

Hermione instintivamente levantó la mano a la velocidad de un relámpago.

La profesora Shatner al ver esta acción sonrió y le indico con un gesto de la cabeza que diera su opinión con respecto al tema.

–Los Sabios Elfos, son los seres encargados de resguardar el lado de la luz, generalmente su piel es tan blanca como la de los vampiros, con la diferencia de que sus mejillas siempre están sonrojadas, ellos sólo se hacen visibles ante el mundo durante los seis meses cálidos, que empiezan en el equinoccio de la primavera. Se dice que las elfos domésticos son descendientes de esta raza que no aceptaron la responsabilidad de cuidar la luz y fueron castigadas a obedecer por siempre a un solo dueño, sin embargo al darles la libertad estos no podían volver a su forma original, en castigo por su desobediencia… Y… creo que es todo.

–¿Segura?– le preguntó la profesora mirándola detenidamente. Vio como Hermione comenzaba a respirar rápido al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza –Les diré una cosa, soy la mejor Oclumanta de mi generación, a mi no me pueden mentir porque enseguida lo sabré– caminó hasta el lugar de Hermione y posó su mano sobre su hombro –Esta bien tener miedo, srita. Granger, pero la próxima vez que le pregunte le suplico no se quede callada– camino de vuelta al frente y se dirigió a su clase viéndolos con una seriedad que Harry no había notado en el tiempo que llevaban de convivir juntos –Los vampiros toman la vida humana de la sangre, mientras que los elfos lo hacen directamente del alma, por desgracia, una vez que abres una cicatriz en el alma para consumirla es imposible cerrarla y la persona en cuestión… muere.

Un silenció sepulcral se apoderó del salón al escuchar estas palabras; mas de uno apretó entre sus manos el libro que la profesora les había regalado, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho, sin embargo continuaron escuchando a la profesora que se encaminó hacia su escritorio nuevamente y se sentó en la mesa para tener un contacto mas directo con sus alumnos

–Toda acción genera una reacción, así como una piel abierta puede cerrarse para preservar la vida de la persona como lo hacen los vampiros; el alma que arrebatan los sabios elfos se coloca al principio de la lista de reencarnación. Los vampiros siendo guardianes de la oscuridad se ven obligados a preservar la vida de aquellos que voluntariamente se ofrecieron a donar su sangre, incluso si es su deseo, pueden transformarse en vampiros. Los sabios elfos al proteger el lado de la luz, por desgracia se ven en la necesidad de arrebatar el alma de la persona voluntaria. Una herida en la piel se puede cerrar y detener el flujo… Una herida en el alma es imposible de sanar; sin embargo se han visto casos en los que un humano puede convertirse en sabio elfo. Pero existen tres condiciones ¿Sabes cuales son Hermione?

–Ellos… los voluntarios, deben tener menos de 11 años, ya que a los once el alma empieza a madurar y a dejar la inocencia que asegura un alma saludable– respondió ella con un sonrojo en el rostro –Cuando solo tengan la mitad de su alma, deben beber de un cáliz sangre de un unicornio adulto, tomando solo la mitad como muestra de respeto y recuperando así un alma completa, por último una pareja de elfos debe envolverlo en una manta plateada y abrazarlo, poco a poco, esa persona desaparecerá para integrarse al vientre de la elfa.

–Muy bien dicho, 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Los tres elementos para un elfo son la edad de la persona en cuestión, el unicornio que dona su sangre voluntariamente y la pareja de elfos que deciden criar al nuevo ser. Mientras que un vampiro se "Hace", un sabio elfo "Nace". Pero eso se los enseñaré en nuestra próxima clase. Mientras tanto les dejare un trabajo muy especial y al que lo haga mejor le daré un premio al final de la clase: El trabajo debe ser de cinco pergaminos como mínimo, con letra molde y de tamaño normal, si a mis manos llegan trabajos con letras enormes simplemente lo calificaré como si no lo hubiese realizado, el tema será: El origen de los magos y brujas.

Encontraran la información necesaria en los primeros 3 capítulos de sus libros.

Se acomodó atrás del escritorio, sentándose.

–Los trabajos los dejaran en mi oficina y tienen hasta las seis de la tarde del día de nuestra próxima clase, ya que creo que verán cosas muy interesantes con las cuales complementar o pulir su trabajo– bien, dijo dando una palmada –Los espero el viernes a las once de la mañana en la entrada al bosque prohibido… y no se preocupen, no dejare que nada malo les pase a mis alumnos. Pueden ir a su próxima clase.

Todos fueron levantando sus cosas y saliendo despacio del aula, si bien se habían confiado de que sus nuevos profesores por ser jóvenes se iban a apiadar de ellos en cuanto a tareas se trataba, no podían estar mas equivocados, solo llevaban dos clases y ya tenían trabajo para toda la semana e incluso para todo el semestre. Harry observó con cuidado el libro que la profesora Shatner l había regalado, era un poco grueso, de la clase de libros que solo le podían gustar a su amiga Hermione.

–Bien, es hora de descansar un poco– suspiró Ron, apenas cruzar la puerta.

–Creo que lo mejor sería que empezáramos de una vez el trabajo, Ron; este año no pienso permitir que me copies, además creo que la profesora se daría cuenta inmediatamente… ¿Vieron como pudo leer mi mente?

–No te preocupes Hermione, son solo tres capítulos, puedo acabarlo ese mismo día después de clase.

–Yo no me confiaría– dijo una voz atrás del pelirrojo, sobresaltándolo. Melannie sonrió ampliamente mientras sacaba su libro –En mi antiguo colegio había un ejemplar de este libro, y Hermione tiene razón, deberías empezar a leerlo a la de ya.

–¿Por qué, es muy difícil de entender?– preguntó Harry

–No, de hecho la lectura es suave y fluida… Pero– abrió el libro en la última página y le mostró el índice apenas conteniendo la risa.

–Genial– exclamó Ron –Sólo a un maestro nuevo se le ocurriría esa clase de trabajo.

–¿Por qué?– preguntaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo

–¡El bendito libro sólo tiene cuatro capítulos!

–Le molesta algo señor Weasley– preguntó alguien atrás.

–Si que la…– Se calló al ver a quién le estaba contestando –Es decir nada, profesora– sintió como sus orejas empezaron a arder al ver la sonrisa de la profesora

–Ya les dije que me pueden llamar Alexa… y confió en que no me decepcionaran con este trabajo, se que puede parecer difícil y agotador, pero conforme se vayan introduciendo en la lectura estoy segura que lo disfrutaran. Por cierto, Melannie, cuando venía para acá me encontré con tu "pequeña mascota" debes tener cuidado, no esta prohibido tenerla, pero con Peeves rondando por aquí puede ser peligroso para ella.

–¡Lyla!– gritó la ojigris antes de salir corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

–No sabía que Melannie tuviera una mascota– murmuró Harry –En el tiempo que estuvimos aquí, nunca la vi, ni ella me la mencionó.

–Bueno cielo, todos tenemos derecho a tener al menos un secretito ¿no?– se inclinó sobre Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Ten cuidado.

La profesora se enderezo y caminó por el mismo pasillo por el cual se había ido Melannie.

–Mmm… me pregunto ¿qué clase de mascota tendrá Melannie?

Alcanzó a oír como sus amigos hablaban sobre la posible mascota y sobre que ahora que tenían un momento libre podrían empezar el trabajo sobre El origen de los magos y brujas; pero el apenas y los escuchaba, se quedó pensando en el gesto que tuve la maestra con él e instintivamente se llevo una mano a la mejilla. Tal vez fuera su imaginación pero al momento en que recibió el beso una duda surgió en su mente… pero no. No podía ser…

¿O sí?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Me tarde?

Si

Lo lamento?

Mucho más

T.T

Espero que el personaje de Alexa les este gustando, este personaje esta basado en mi autora favorita de fanfiction AlexiaRiddle, desde siempre ese personaje fue en su honor pero creo que se me había olvidado mencionarlo =P

En cuanto a por que me tarde tanto… No se enojen, realmente tenía intención de actualizar hace varias semanas pero por cosas personales que se acumularon ya no pude… Y quien me puede culpar si estoy de lo más feliz… Sinceramente jamás pensé que una felicidad como la que siento en este momento pudiera existir.

Les diré porque estoy feliz ya que es algo que se tiene que gritar a los cuatro vientos

Después de estar buscando por poco mas de un año…

Mi esposo y yo por fin vamos a ser papás!

=D

Apenas tengo 3 meses y cuando me entere tenia dos… en fin, aun no se me quita la emoción y la felicidad por la noticia…

Y bueno volviendo al fic, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, yo por mi parte trataré de actualizar mas seguido.

See ya!


End file.
